Roza in Baia
by KellyKay
Summary: Rose has been kicked out of St. Vladmir's for running away with the princess. To prevent any more escape attempts she's being sent to train with world renowned guardian, Dimitri Belikov in Siberia. Rose plans to escape as soon as she can but Dimitri is onto her. He's not going to let this beautiful rose slip away without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Richelle Mead and Vampire Academy. I don't own any of them.**

I still can't believe she's done this to me and Lissa. Oh that bitch is going to get it once I get back, I vow as I sit stoically my seat on the academy's private jet. Siberia? Freaking Antarctica part two? I roll my eyes. If Kirova gets what she wants then i'll be in Siberia for almost two years. Two years away from my best friend? I'm all she has after the accident! I pray that Lissa will be able to hold out on her own until i can get back to her. It will be hard but i'm sure i'll manage.

I feel the plane begin to descend. I glance out the window and I'm surprised to see green grass and a bright blue sky. I've just jumped thirteen hours. And the sleep i got on the plane sucked. Hopefully i could get some once i was in a real bed. Jet lag was going to kick my ass.

I wondered about my new mentor. The word was he was practically a god. The best the Dhampir world had to offer. Being trained by him was an honor. And apparently he had refused to come to St. Vladimir's. I wish he would have. I could still be with Lissa. Although the thought of Kirova being pissed at his refusal did make my day a little bit brighter.

Once we landed and the doors were opened I saw the SUV waiting on the tarmak. There was someone standing next to it. I assumed it may have been Dimitri Belikov but I was proven wrong when my escort greeted him by name.

"Welcome to Siberia," The guardian said to me. "I'll be taking you to Guardian Belikov." Throwing my bags in the backseat I climbed in front. I was amazed by the country i assumed to be a frozen wasteland. It was more beautiful than Montana. I wish Lissa could see if with me. She'd have loved it. I could see snow topped mountains far off in the distance but around me were thick green forests. It was summer time. I wondered if the leaves changed with the seasons. Fall was approaching.

Several more hours passed by. I couldn't fight sleep off for long. With nothing to do in the SUV besides stare out the window I closed my eyes. Sleep was a black pit that seemed to be the length of a single blink. I woke up when the SUV stopped and the engine shut off. Ahead of the car was a large two story farm house. There were other cars in the driveway.

"This is where you'll be staying and training." The guardian in the driver's seat said to me. I got out. The exterior of the house was white with a dark blue trim. A large wrap around porch sported a porch swing as well as a fireplace and seating area. The front door was dark blue to match the trim. A large oval shaped window was in the center of it. I grabbed a few of my bags from the SUV was started walking up to the door. A woman emerged with a smile. She appeared middle age.

"You must be Rose Hathaway. It's a pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand and I shook it. "I'm Olena, Dimitri's mother."

"He lives here?" I asked. Wow, a renowned guardian living with his mother.

"He lives on the property in his own space but not in the main house. You'll be in the main house with the rest of us."

"Oh," I nodded.

"Come in dear, I'll show you to your room." I follow her inside. Wood floors are everywhere and I feel like I've stepped into a home magazine. Everything looks beautiful and classy. I take the stairs to my right, just inside the door. I round the corner to get to the second floor where the second level stretches out on both of my sides. Olena takes me to the left. The last room on the right hand side of the hallway is the one she stops at.

"This is your room." She explains and opens the door allowing me to walk in. I'm surprised. The walls are a light blue color. A queen sized bed was against the wall across from the door. An ottoman was at the foot of it. Tasteful art hung on the wall beside the bed and bookshelf. There were nightstands with lamps sitting on them. On the right wall was a closet door made of mirrors. I slid it open to discover a walk in closet. Oh yeah, i could get use to that.

On the other wall was a set of french doors leading onto an upper deck. I walked over to it. I could use this as an escape route easily. But then again it was also an entrance. It was a danger.

"It's great, Thank you." I said to my host.

"You're welcome. The bathroom is just two doors down the hall. There are four bathrooms all together in the house but that once is the closest to you. I'll let you get settled in and rest. No doubt you hardly slept."

"yeah." I agree.

"I could never sleep on planes either. You rest and feel free to take a shower or something. Dinner is a five o'clock sharp every evening. I write the menu on a dry erase board outside the kitchen because everyone asks." Olena chuckled. "Welcome to Baia, Rose."

"Thanks." I mutter and the woman shuts the door behind her. All of my bags are on the floor. I take one look at the bed and plop down onto it. I moan in pleasure. It has a memory foam mattress. I kick off my shoes before curling up on top of the covers. Now that I was on an actual bed sleep comes more easily to me.


	2. Chapter 2

During sleep I'm pulled into Lissa's head. She's in the church worrying about me. Someone is coming in behind her but before I can see who it is i'm woken up. There's a man standing above me. Chin length dark brown hair with chocolate eyes. He's tan and muscular and towering above me. I can only imagine how tall he was compared to when I was standing next to him. He wore black clothing under a tan leather duster than was body length. He looked like a lone cowboy minus the hat.

"Get up." The two orders are short but filled with athority. He stands there with his arms crossed over his chest until I sit up.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"It's two in the afternoon. Get up."

"All right all right." I sigh. He moves to stand by the door while I put my shoes on. I give a yawn and follow him as he begins to wordlessly move out of the bedroom and through the house. He is going for the front door but Olena stops him.

"Dimitri, I hope you'r enot intending on trianing her when she hasn't got a crumb in her sotmach."

"Dinner is in three hours. She'll be fine."

"No, i insist she has something before you train her."

"Fine." Dimitri muttered and turned on his heel down a hallway.

"This way to the kitchen dear." Olena smiles at me. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Thank you." I follow her to a large kitchen. It's a chef's dream. Dimitri is standing next to a kitchen island. I sit down on one of the stools across from him. He's an impressive specimen. Perhaps I could use that to my advantage. I could get out of here much faster. I wasn't terribly unattractive. Perhaps Dimitri would think I was more.

"Here you are Roza," Olena sets down a sandwich in front of me.

"My name is Rose," I correct her lightly after expressing my thanks.

"Roza is a form of Rose in Russian." Olena smiles at me.

"Oh," I beginning stuffing my face.

"Do you have any food allergies?" Olena asks me. "I guess i should have asked before i made that sandwich."

"I don't." I ease her worries.

"Oh good," Olena sighs with relief. "If you need anything dear don't be afraid to let me know." I understand what she's saying to me. It feels strange having a mother actually care about me since my mother dumped me at the academy. I'm surprised she didn't even fight for me to stay with Lissa. I suppose this was her form of punishment.

"I will." I nod and as soon as I pop the last bit of my sandwich into my mouth Dimitri pipes up.

"Good, you're finished. Outside. Now." He begins to march outside. He holds open the backdoor for me, expectantly.

"Go," Olena smirks. I stand and march outside with Dimitri leading the way. The backyard has a large pool with colorful tile around it. I don't blame Dimitri for not wanting to come to St. Vladimir's. This place was amazing. The yard goes on for a while before it hit a wooded area. Dimitri disappears inside. There's a small area just inside it. He stops and faces me.

"There is a track. It's easily marked. You'll run as many laps as you can in five minutes."

"Well hello to you too." I shoot back at his no nonsense.

"I know who you are and you know who I am. You are here as punishment for running away with Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. This is not a vacation." His voice is curt and to the point.

"What crawled up your ass?" I roll my eyes.

"Run," He orders me and i notice the stopwatch in his hands. I take off towards two trees with ribbons tied to them. More trees have ribbons tied and I run past Dimitri over and over as I run the laps. "One minute!" He shouts the warning. I push my legs harder. They're almost burning with the strain i'm putting them under. "Time!" I arrived just as he shouts it. "Thirteen. Good." He murmurs.

"We'll have you doing at least twenty in a month."

"Twenty laps?" I pant as I put my hands on my knees.

"Yes, You'll run every morning at six am with me until I say we can stop."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Does it look like I kid?" His stone like expression makes me shake my head. "Now that we understand each other let's spar. You can show me what you know and we'll go from there." He shrugs off his leather duster revealing muscular arms hanging out of a black tee shirt. He ties his hair back and I notice his promise tattoo and the marks of six kills.

"You've killed six Strigoi?"

"Yes," He replied as he turned around.

"I thought we'd run into one."

"If you and the princess ran into a strigoi neither of you would be alive and the dragomir line would be extinct."

"Do you even have a sense of humor?"

"Maybe," His lips twitched.

"Was that a smile?" I ask with humor.

"You wish." He extends his hand. His fingers beckon me forward. "Come at me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! It means** _ **so much**_ **that someone actually enjoys my work. I just ended my school semester and I try to get one chapter a day. I hope I don't disappoint! I will also try to keep it realistic to the books and the characters Richelle created. There are some lines of dialogue from the movie in this chapter. I found them funny so I thought I'd include them.**

"How do you say _what a dick_ in Russian?" I groan. My attempts to spar with Dimitri are utter failures. I'm on on the ground almost always.

"Did you even go to a gym out there?" He asks looking down at me while I get to my feet again I stretch and rotate my right shoulder.

"I took a couple spinning classes."

"You need to do more than spinning classes." Dimitri rolled his eyes. "If you want to return to the princess as her guardian then you need to concentrate. I was told about you and the strigoi at St. Vladimir's gates. You're lucky that you had been at the school with back up. If you had been on your own, and you choked like that, then you and the princess would be dead."

"I could have handled it." I said. there wasn't much confidence in my voice. I knew he was right. I'd already been beating myself up about that.

"Of course, Rose." Dimitri's gaze told he he called my bluff. "Now, again." He shifted into a fighter's stance and I grimaced.

*Hours later*

I sat in front of my laptop. I was waiting for Lissa to connect to her computer. It was going to be the first time i'd talked to her since coming here. Besides organizing a video chat. I held an ice pack onto my shoulder. All the hits to the hard ground did something to it. Olena gave me the ice pack and told me to make use to the large tub in the bathroom.

"Rose!" Lissa's voice interrupts my thoughts and I smile. Her smiling face improves my mood.

"Hey Lis! What's up?"

"Oh same old. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. How's it been without me?"

"Terrible. Aaron is dating Mini Mia and she has a vendetta against me. She practices water magic. When i was taking a drink of water in the courtyard she made the water splash in my face. She's also spreading rumors about you and I."

"What rumors?"

"About I was feeding. They're saying you were my blood whore."

Anger fumes inside of me. "I'm going to kill her. That's not how it happened."

"I know it's not Rose." Lissa sighs. She pushes her blond hair out of her face. "But I'm starting to fix it."

"How?" I narrow my eyes. Now I understand why I feel a little shaky. "Lissa, you can't use compulsion."

"It's been working. But enough about that. Do you remember Christian Ozera?"

"Yeah, his parents turned Strigoi."

"Well...we've been hanging out lately."

"Liss he's a creep!" I exclaim. "Seriously, you need to stay away from him."

"Right now he's kind of the only friend I have here without you." Lissa gave a sheepishly looking shrug. "We're both kind of outcasts. It's not like we're always together. We just happen to run into each other in the church sometimes."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I think I do. How's Siberia? Are you ice cold?"

We share a laugh. "No, it's actually really nice here. It's like Montana. I'm in this town called Baia. I live in this house with Dimitri's mom and daughters."

"where does he live?"

"Apparently he has a cabin somewhere on the property. He comes to the main house to train me and have meals with his family."

"So what's he like?"

"He's really muscular and he's strict." I describe him. "He's good looking but I swear he's such a dick. I'm going to be so sore tomorrow. And then he's made this crazy rule about making me run with him at 6am every morning. I think he's insane."

"He's just trying to train you. Maybe the more you agree and follow directions the fast you can come back here?"

"Maybe." The wheels are turning in my head. Maybe I could use that to my advantage. He'd drop his guard and that would allow me to get away. Lissa yawning makes me yawn.

"I should go to bed Rose,"

"Yeah, I need to soak in a bath."

"Same time tomorrow?"

"I'll email you if anything changes."

"Goodnight Rose,"

"Goodnight Lissa." I watch as her screen goes dark and then I shut my laptop. Talking to her makes the pit of loneliness grow in my stomach. Maybe I'm picking up on her emotions too. If I am that's a strong long distance relationship. I hope she's not getting herself into trouble.

With that thought I make my way out of my room, down the plainly decorated hallway, and into the bathroom. I lock the door. There is a standing shower and a large jetted tub. I can't wait to get in it. I adjust the water temperature then plug the tub. I pour in a bit of epsom salt that Olena gave me.

"It will help soothe and relax your muscles." She told me after dinner. Once the bath is filling I begin undressing. Already i see the bruises on my skin from the rough impacts and blocking Dimitri's hits. I've really underestimated his skill.

As i slip into the hot water it stings and I groan. Tomorrow i'll be stiff and he probably won't relent. I learn my head back while the music I've started on my phone starts to play. Spiritual by Katy Perry helps me relax.

I'm forced to drag myself out of my tub almost an hour later when I jolt upright sputtering water from my lips. I've fallen asleep in the tub and almost started drowning. I wrap myself up in a large towel before dumping my clothes in the hamper and returning to my room.

I enter the hall and I freeze when I see Dimitri at my door. I duck back into the bathroom waiting for him to leave. I hear his footsteps fading away a few moments later. I peek out. He's gone.

On the floor in front of my door is a tiny box with a note on top. "Rub this in your skin, it will reduce stiffness and soreness." I open the box once inside my room and there is a mason jar of savue. It smells like honey.

Without anything to lose I rub it into my skin. It's soft and moisturizing. I wonder briefly why he left it at my door and where it got it from as I finally pull on some underwear and a long night shirt. I brush my hair then crawl under the covers of the bed. Sleep easily greets me once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys like this one ;)**

5am came all too soon. I know Dimitri would be pounding at my door at 6 am sharp for our morning run. I drag myself from my bed to pull on a sports bra, my favorite pair of athletic leggings, a tee shirt, and sneakers. After brushing my hair I pull it into a ponytail.

I descend the stairs to go to the kitchen. Surprisingly, Olena awake and making breakfast.

"You're up this early?" I asked.

"Yes" Olena smiles. "I'm up to make sure Viktoria is off to school on time and Zoya is up. Poor thing is teething." She points to the infant in a swinging chair. She's chewing on a toy.

"Poor thing," I repeat and walk up to the infant. I smile at her. Her teething toy was a frozen. "Why is her toy frozen?" I ask while straightening.

"It numbs her gums." Olena explained. "How do you like your eggs? I'm making pancakes and eggs with bacon and toast. I thought you'd like something american."

"Thank you Olena." I smile at her. "I like them scrambled." I explain. I sit down at a breakfast bar on the island. I sip orange juice for a few moments before I offer help cooking.

"No need." Olena smiles. "Sit and relax. I know Dimitri will have you running a marathon."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, he's very serious about his training. I'll talk to him about your regular schooling. You might be going to St. Basil's with Viktoria." Olena places a plate of food in front of me. "Eat up, Rose." I do as she says just as Viktoria comes down, yawning. Her backpack is dropped in the floor and her school uniform is a little unkept.

"Do I have to go to school today?" She moans.

"Yes," Olena smirks. "If you went to bed at a decent time then you wouldn't be this tired." Viktoria and I start eating and I hear Dimitri coming down the steps.

"Good morning Mama," He kissed Olena's cheek before going to the coffee machine and pouring a cup. He wore a black tank top and black knee length shorts. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail once again.

"Morning Dimka." Olena hands him a plate. "Eat." She orders him. He sits down across from Viktoria and I. He glances up.

"I thought I would have to drag you out of bed."

"I'm perfectly capable of getting up." I reply while reaching for my juice.

"I hope you're ready to run." He begins eating and I feel my legs aching. The suave he left at my door did work wonders but I was still aching slightly.

"Bring it on." I fork another mouthful of food. Olena puts the dishes inside the dishwasher once she's finished and puts Zoya back upstairs. She returns to the kitchen while picking up her keys.

"Viktoria, go get in the car. It's time for school."

The seventeen year old groans as she gets up and follows her mother out the door. Dimitri and I are now left alone. He has finished his food before I have. He's sipping his second cup of coffee. I'm surprised he's being patient and waiting for me to finish.

After I finish it's a quick walk outside. I assume we'll be jogging up the road but Dimitri takes us into the woods again. "Why are we out here?"

"Running on uneven ground is better. Not only does it burn off more calories but you will not be running on asphalt when you face strigoi." He explains. "It trains your muscles better."

"How long are we running for?"

"Until I decide we've run enough. Let's go." I roll my eyes as I start jogging beside him. We run in silence for a long time.

"Why didn't you teach at St. Vladimir's?" I ask him as we round a rock face.

"I have no desire to."

"Do you guard someone?"

"No," Dimitri leaves no room for elaboration. I wonder if he's hiding something.

"Why not? Isn't that what all Dhamphirs do?"

"My last charge changed guardians. I do special training and I get called for assignments. I was even called for your retrieval."

"But you didn't do it?"

"No," Dimitri shook his head and began slowing down. My legs are crying out with joy. We've been running non stop for a while. He takes out his water bottle and drinks. I do the same with mine. I guzzle it down as if I'd been in a desert.

"So then why did you accept training me?" I ask.

"Because the royal world cannot afford the last Dragomir running off with an untrained _novice_ guardian."

"You don't understand." I frown. He doesn't know Lissa and I are bound together. I think about my best friend and I hope she's doing all right. I'll train with Dimitri and then I'll run off once i know how to protect us better.

"I know her brother and parents died in a car crash two years ago. You were both on the run for a year before you were found in Oregon. All though I will admit i do not understand your reason for leaving a heavily guarded compound to be at more risk in the human world."

"Lissa felt more secure as an anonymous teenager outside than as the last of the Dragmoir line inside." I recite Lissa's feelings from memory.

"Interesting," Dimitri takes another drink of his water bottle. "I've talked to Kirova about your regular schooling."

"And?"

"You'll attend school with Viktoria, but you'll report straight back to the house once school is out. Unless I say otherwise."

"Kinda harsh isn't it?"

"No," He shook his head. He then looked around and to his watch. "We'll head back now. We'll sparr again before taking a break. My mother will be taking you to St. Basil's for your uniform and books. You'll then head into town for other school supplies."

"Will you be joining us?"

"I think you'll behave myself in front of my mother. She is not a person you want to be on the bad side of." He explained. "And you are living under her roof."

"Yeah," I nod. He is making a good point. And I like Olena. I don't want to upset her. She's been nice to me since I arrived at her home. Dimitri and I begin running back to the house and on the way I notice a cabin briefly inside the woods. Is that where Dimitri stays? I don't have a lot of time to look because my mentor has quickened the pace that we are running.

Back at the house I see Olena in her backyard garden near the pool. She waves to us. I wave back but go inside to shower and dress before heading to the school. I'm in the shower when I'm sucked into Lissa's head again. She's being cornered by Jessie and Ray. Lissa's back hits a wall. I can't tell where she is but it's quiet. I clench my fists. I want to fight but I cursed our stupid one way bond. They're starting to touch her. It starts with hands in her hair.

"Please stop." She says. "I don't like it."

"Aw the princess doesn't like it?" Ray mocks her. "Too bad," He grabs at her books that are clutched to her chest. They fall to the ground and she bends to pick them up. Jessie grabs her by her blazer and pins her against the wall. Lissa and I wince as he head hits the stone forcefully. I can feel blood trickling down.

"What are you going to do without your blood whore princess?" Jessie snickers.

"She's not here to protect you." Ray snarls

"No, but I am." Both boys jump at the new voice and turn around. Christian Ozera stands there looking pissed. "Back away from the princess," He warns them.

"Or what?" Jessie laughs. He grabs Lissa by the face and squeezes her cheeks. "She likes this." He goes in for a kiss but flames burst onto his clothing and he let's go of Lissa. She runs past them and hides behind Christian and Ray tries to help his friend put out the flames.

"Christian stop this." Lissa says to her knight in flaming armour. "It's over." The flames disappear.

"Freak!" Jessie snarls before running off.

"Are you alright Lissa?" Christian asks but my vision goes dark and both Lissa and I fall to the ground unconscious. The last thing I see is Christian's terrified and volumeless shout.

"Rose! Rose! Rose! Wake up! Talk to me!" The voice is insistent and worried. I am partially in someone's arms. I feel cold tile against my body from my butt to my toes.

"Did she hit her head?"

"I don't know. Rose, open your eyes." My eyelids are pulled open and a light is flashed in them. I turn my head away groaning. "You're awake," The masculine voices sighs with relief. "Finally."

"What do you mean finally?" I grumble as I open my eyes again. I blink several times at the person holding me. Dimitri….it's then i realize i'm still naked. My eyes bulge and i move to cover myself but there's already a bathrobe on my body. "What are you doing in here?" I demand and I move into a sitting position. I hold the robe to my chest and try to hide myself.

"I heard a bang and when you didn't answer I came in. You'd fallen in the shower." He explained. Olena clears her throat next to him. "Mama came in first, actually." He clarifies. "I didn't see anything." He stands and begins to move out of the bathroom. He keeps his back turned to me. "Mama will make sure you're all right."

"I'm fine," I insist. "But Lissa-" I stop myself. He doesn't know.

"What about the princess?"

"Something is wrong. I feel it." I reply. I take this chance to put the robe on fully and tie the rope around my waist.

"I'll make a call." Dimitri says and leaves. Olena looks at me and requests I turn around. She has me sit on the edge of the tub while she checks my head.

"Rose, your friend Lissa…."

"Yes?"

"Has she declared a magic?"

"No," I shake my head.

"Rose," Olena's tone is serious. "Do you know the term shadow kissed?" My eyes flew to her's. Oh God, did she know? "Judging from your look I assume you do. Your secret is safe with me dear. It's not my business to tell."

"But how do you know?"

"I know another shadow kissed couple. I'll introduce you to them sometime. But for now get dressed and we can talk if you want. In my experience having someone to talk to is a nice thing to have."

I stand up. "Thank you Olena." I hug her then walk back to my room. Dimitri is nowhere to be found. I get dressed quickly in jeans and another tee shirt. I rub my head where Lissa hit the wall. I still feel the pain. I need to talk to her. I open my door and find Dimitri with a raised fist. He was about to knock.

"I have the princess on the phone for you." He held it out and i took it.

"Liss are you okay?" I ask while shutting the door.

"I'm fine now. I guess you were there?"

"Yeah, why did Christian come to your rescue?"

"Well...I think...we're kind of...dating? I'm not sure. We hang out a lot and it just feels right when i'm with him."

"Seriously?" I ask. Of all the guys she could chose...but he did come to her rescue so i had to give him that. "Ugh, what happened to Jessie and Ray?"

"They were sent to Kirova and I don't know what happened from there. Christian was scolded for setting Jessie on fire but there wasn't any burn marks on him."

"Where is he now?"

"He just left a little while ago after he brought me back to my room. He took me to the infirmary after I fainted. I had a few feeders and now i'm just trying to understand why they cornered me."

"You don't know?"

"No," Lissa sighs. "I was minding my own business when they did. Did they hear what they called you?"

"I did. Listen to me Lissa. I'm going to come back to you and I'm going to protect you." I vow. "Just hang in there all right?"

"Yeah, I've got to go Rose, Christian is back."

"Can I trust him?" I ask

Lissa laughs. "He came to my rescue and made sure i was all right. I'm pretty sure you can."

"All right. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Rose."

"Bye Lissa," I hang up and sigh. I could have prevented that incident if I had been back at St. Vladimir's. I needed to train fast and escape faster. I open my door and Dimitri is down the hall. I toss the phone at him-which he catches effortlessly. "Thank you for calling."

"You're welcome." He crossed his arms and leans closer. "I'm not completely heartless, Rose."

"I'm starting to see that." I turn and go downstairs where Olena is waiting. I get into her Mercury Mariner and the sunroof let's the sun in. I smile. I love the sun. Once I get back to the Vampire Academy i'm going to miss it.


	5. Chapter 5

"So tell me how you became shadow kissed." Olena requests after we've gotten away from the house.

"Lissa and I were in an accident with her family. Her parents and brother died and I would have too but she healed me. Ever since then we've been shadow kissed. Sometimes i'm sucked into her head. I don't know how to control it and i can also pick up on her emotions and thoughts and when she uses her powers if affects me too." I can't believe i've just spilled the beans but I did.

"Mark can help you control it if you want." Olena smiles. "I'm sure he'll be able to help you."

"Who is he?"

"He's a dhampir like you and I. He's married to Oksana and she's the one who he's bound to. She's also his charge."

"Where do they live?"

"They live here in town. We'll stop by this evening if we have time." The idea was cool. Another shadow kissed person to talk to and ask what was going on? Hopefully he could help me get a grip on this.

St. Basil's Academy wasn't as large as St. Vladimir's. It was built inside a castle and It was impressive but most likely only half the size. I attributed it to the less populated area and how most people sent their kids to the Vampire Academy.

Olena and I walked to the headmaster's office. The man was a Dhampir and surprisingly good looking for a man of his age. His body was built and appeared ready for battle. He wore black slacks, a red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black vest and a black tie. It was a contrast to his blonde hair and blue eyes. He glanced up from a file when we entered.

"Olena," The man smiled. He stood and rounded his desk. "How lovely it is to see you." He greeted as the two of them embraced. They did the kissing cheek move the French were known for. "You must be the infamous Rosemarie Hathaway."

I shook his hand. "It's just Rose, sir."

"Of course," He nodded. "I am headmaster Nikolai Stalin, no relation to Joseph Stalin. Come sit," We dropped our hands before he turned to return to his seat behind his desk. "Headmistress Kirova has sent me your file. She's also alerted me to your escape with Princess Dragomir, as well as other activities you've done."

"So she's basically sent you an entire list of every rule i've broken."

"Essentially." Nikolai nodded with a half smirk. "However, despite your record I think you're time here will be useful. I do not want to start off on the wrong foot Miss Hathaway and judge you on your previous wrong doings."

"Thank you Nikolai," Olena smiled.

"It is no problem." He smiled at her. "Miss Hathaway," He returned his attention to me. "You've gotten a second chance here and I hope you make the most of it. I am on your side. I don't want to discipline you for something as much as you want me to. So, why don't we agree now that we'll keep on our best behavior?" His eyebrows rose.

"Sure," I agreed. I knew Olena and Dimitri would expect me to do this. And if I did it then they'd stop watching me. I'd be able to get home to Lissa and we could get farther away.

"Good," Headmaster Nikolai clapped his hands together. "I've taken the liberty of gathering your school books and class schedule. As for your uniform, you may pick up from Katrina in Student Services. I'll see you in class on Monday morning."

"Wait, doesn't St. Basil's run at night?" I ask.

"Our student body is mainly Dhampir students Miss Hathaway. We do have night classes for the few Moroi students we have but we take precautions to allow them to take classes during the day if they wish."

"Oh,"

"I know, St. Vladimir's runs on a night schedule. I hope you'll enjoy the sunlight during your time here. On nice days, most professors hold class outside." His phone on his desk beeped. He sighed. "I'm sorry to cut this so short ladies but another matter calls for my attention." He and Olena stood at the same time.

"Thank you for meeting us," Olena shook his hand.

"It's always a pleasure to see you Olena." I see his grin turn more personal and I wonder if at one time they had a thing for each other. They appeared to be around the same age.

"Thanks," I shake his hand and he nods.

"I'll see you monday morning." He follows us out of his office. "Student Services is down the hall and to the left." He then offers me a backpack. It's black with purple. "These are your books."

"Thank you." I put them on my back and let out a breath. It appeared I had a lot of books. The headmaster left us and Olena watched him go down the other hall.

"Let's get your uniform." She smiles at me. The hallways are decorated similarly to St. Vlad's. I almost feel like i'm there and Lissa is waiting for me around the corner. I push open the door for Student Services. Katrina is an older woman, clearly Moroi as she's sipping blood from a bottle. She glances up.

"How can I help you?" Her smile is wide. I'm surprised there is no blood in her teeth.

"We need a uniform," Olena speaks up.

"Okay, what size dear?" Her eyes switch to look at me. I murmur the sizes then watch her disappear into a book before coming back out with a black bag on a hanger. "Here it is," I take it from her. "You're allowed the choices of red, dark blue, or black for the colors of your blouse. It must be button up. You'll also need black shoes. Most girls wear flats. And of course you'll need your gym wear." She hands me a folded tee shirt. "Just wear sweatpants or shorts with this and tennis shoes."

"Thanks," I nod at her as i take it all in my arms.

"Have a nice day." She smiles wider at us. We leave and when we get to the car I open the black bag. The uniform is a knee length sleeveless black dress. The straps are thick and the neckline is square.

"Something wrong?" Olena asks from across the car.

"I wasn't expecting a dress."

"Yes, that is one thing St. Basil does. The girls kept arguing their skirts were not too short so the school decided on the dress."

I set the uniform in the backseat. I mentally go through my wardrobe in my room at Olena's. I don't think I've brought any school type clothing. To be honestly I thought this would be strictly training. "Olena, I don't have any shirts that can go with this. Or shoes or stockings. I thought I would be only training here. Not going to school."

"I figured as much." She chuckled. "Let's go into town. We can even have some lunch."

"Sounds good." We go into town. We went into the clothing store. It was small and it seemed Olena knew everyone.

"Here you go love," Olena stops at a rack of shirts. She grabs one of each color with long sleeves and short sleeves. Six shirts are then awkwardly held in my arms while she grabs stockings. "Do you want to try anything on?" Olena asks me.

I glance at the size tag on the shirts. "I think I'll be okay. We can always bring them back right?"

"Yes," Olena nods as we go to the check out.

"Oh, shoes." I pipe up when I remember the article of clothing. I run back to the shoe section. It's large but I settle on a pair of black flats. I need to be ready for anything and that pair of gorgeous to die for sexy black heeled shoes would not work well in a Strigoi attack. but if they could I'd probably look sexy like the women in movies who could fight in heels. Realistically I'd probably twist an ankle and then what good would I be protecting Lissa?

I set the black flats on the checkout counter and then carry the bags once Olena has paid. I make a mental note to pay her back. In the car Olena picks up her phone and starts speaking Russian. I'm clueless as to what she's saying. She sets the phone on the car speaker and I recognize Dimitri's voice and we start driving. We don't drive long before Olena arrives at a restaurant. We go inside and Dimitri is sitting at a table. He is wearing his brown leather duster with black clothing again. Is that all this man ever wears? His hair is down again and he smiles once he sees us.

His stands and holds out the chair for his mother while kissing her cheek. Meanwhile I'm left to my own devices. I sit down on my own next to Dimitri and across from Olena. A waitress brings us menus and begins talking in Russian.

"Rose, what do you want to drink?" Dimitri asks me.

"Water is fine." I reply with a shrug of my shoulders. Dimitri walks to the waitress and she leaves after writing things down. I notice how she looks dreamy eyed at Dimitri. It makes my stomach turn.

I pick my menu up to distract myself. To no surprise everything is in Russian. I sigh, dropping the menu. I have no idea what they even have here.

"I'm sorry Rose, I should have thought of that." Olena frowns. "I forget no everybody knows Russian."

"It's fine Olena."

"I can tell you what these things are. They do have some American items. They make an excellent bacon cheeseburger."

"You've eaten a bacon cheeseburger?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Can't I?" Olena tilts her head chuckling.

"You just seem like the type of woman who eats home good cooking and not something greasy like a cheeseburger." I explain. "I don't mean it in a bad way."

"I know. I do like to eat other things too." She chuckles and then begins explaining what the menu has. But after everything I go for the bacon cheeseburger and fries. I notice Dimitri's shoulders shake once. I eye him suspiciously. His face is nearly expressionless….nearly. I can see a hint of humor in his eyes and the corner of his lips raised. Is he seriously laughing at me?

"Did you get everything you need?" Dimitri asks me. I quickly look away.

"I did." I murmur. "Got my uniform and books."

"Do you have any notebooks or writing utensils?"

"Oh i knew i forgot something." Olena speaks up. "We'll pick those up on the way home. Do you need a ride Dimka?"

"No Mama," Dimitri shakes his head. "I'll be in town for a few more hours."

"All right," She nods and our food comes. Olena was right. The bacon cheeseburger looks to die for. The fries are thick and I reach for the ketchup. As I take a bite of the greasy goodness I smile and hold back my moan as my eyes close in delight. Lunch is fairly nice. Olena helps me through ordering and Dimitri is all business. I can't help but wonder if he's always this tense.

"Rose, are you ready to go?" Olena asks me. She's finished her small dessert and I've already finished. I'm looking out the window at people passing by. At her words I turn my gaze to her.

"Yeah,"

"I'll take care of the check Mama." Dimitri speaks up as he stands. He turns to me. "Start your studying tonight." He then pulls back Olena's chair and she kisses his cheek while murmuring in Russian. He nods his head and replies. I want to know what they are saying. Instead of sticking around I go outside and wait for Olena. While I lean against the car a group of Russian boys walks by. I have sun glasses over my eyes and I watch them looking me over.

I roll my eyes as they slow in their walking. They start turning towards me but a deep voice shouts at them. All of our eyes turn to see Dimitri walking out of the restaurant. He's glaring at the boys and I watch as they start heading in the other direction at a much faster pace. I knew Dimitri was intimidating but whatever he said must have really scared those boys.

"Do not waste your time with them." Dimitri says when he stops at my side. "They are a distraction and they'll cause nothing but trouble."

"Says you." I retort.

"I know this area and the boys better than you. That group in particular has a bad reputation."

"Dimka, hush." Olena speaks up coming up behind him. "You weren't any better at their age. I remember you and Ivan getting into trouble. Rose will be too busy anyways." Olena winks at me. "Won't you Rose?"

"Yeah, I'll be too busy training and doing school work." I nod. I then take Olena's que and get into the car. I shut the door. Olena has a few more words with her son before she gets into the car with me. "What was that about?" I ask her.

"Dimitri gets protective sometimes." Olena sighed. "He was right about those boys, Rose. Please don't go around them. For my sake. I've seen too many accidents with them involved where children die. I don't want to see your name next."

Seeing her concern for me, a virtual stranger is more concern than i've seen for my own mother. "I won't." I promise. I doubt even Dimitri would give me enough time. She merges into traffic and we stop at a store for school supplies before returning home. I take my things up to the stairs and put my backpack together. Then it's time to chill because Dimitri is still gone and I don't have any homework left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mature Content: Short Lemon and use of curse words**

 **For those of you waiting for Dimitri and Rose to give in. I will get there. I want to stay true to the characters and build up the tension.**

 **Don't worry. I want to see them together as much as you do.**

Dimitri POV

I don't have to wait long for Vera to meet me. After Mama left with Rose I went back into the restaurant and told Vera to meet me. This was a typical route for us. I'd call her and we would meet. No strings attached. The middle aged woman and I knew what we wanted.

For right now. I needed to get my new student and how frustrated she made me off my mind. Rose Hathaway was stubborn and sometime cocky and overconfident. She was also attractive for a seventeen year old girl. Her dark hair ran for miles. I thought of it draped across my pillows on more than one occasion. She'd only been here two days and I was stressed enough to see Vera.

If things continued like they were I'd be seeing her more often. Vera entered the room I'd been pacing in. She locked the door and pursed her lips at me. "Oh Dimitri...you look tense. Let me see what I can do about that." Her lips pulled into a smile as she approached me. She let down her dark hair before she pushed me onto the bed. I sat on the edge and watched her undo my belt. I lifted my hips and she disposed of the clothing on the lower half of my body. She tossed it near my leather duster draped over a chair. Her fingers stroked my hardened anatomy and I tilted my head back groaning.

Vera was excellent in the oral department. Even better when we finally fucked. Her mouth encased me and I smiled. I leaned back and watched her perform. Her dark hair spilled across my thighs and I moaned as she played with me. Her fingers fumbled my balls. My thighs quivered and I can feel my orgasm approaching as the minutes drag on. She doesn't spill a drop and for a moment-in my orasgm filled pleasure I catch myself about to groan _her_ name.

Once I've recovered I remove my shirt then help Vera remove her clothing. Once we're bare we are tangling on the bed. She's face down with her behind in the air as I use my fingers to pleasure her. Her moans are muffled by the bed and I spank her hard. She's wet enough. I remove my hand and push into her. We both release a groan and I start pushing up both to the peak we crave. _Roza...Roza...Roza..._

Afterwards I'm laying in bed with her. She's asleep and I'm wide awake. I'm all too aware of who I was imagining beneath me. It annoys me to no end. I go over the day in my head while Vera sleeps soundly.

This morning I'd expected to have to drag Rose from her bed but when I'd found her bed empty I was surprised for the first time in a long time. It took a lot to surprise me.

As we started training she did have some good moves but she was nowhere near ready to protect the princess. I wanted to know why she left. Rose's answer did not sit with me. Something was not right. I continued pondering the idea until Vera woke up. I felt her shift and her breathing changed. By now I was dressed and getting ready to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Vera asked.

"I've got work to do." I replied stiffly while I pulled on my leather duster. "I'll see you again soon. I'll text you."

"I'll be waiting." She grinned. I left the room. I needed to know more about Rose Hathaway. I'd done vague research on her when Kirova called me and asked me to train her. Now i wanted to know every detail of her life. And I knew just the man to do it.

I step into the shoe shop and see Vlad mending shoes. His half-glasses are low on his nose while he sews a new sole onto a shoe. His white hair is pulled back and his green eyes are focused no the shoe in his hand. "Do you need a repair?" He asks me.

"No," I answer waking up to his counter. "But I need to cash in one of my favors."

"It must be interesting if you've come to me Dimitri." He continues sewing into the shoe.

"I need information on a new student of mine."

"Oh?"

"Yes, her name is Rosemarie Hathaway."

His hand pauses for a moment before continuing. "A Hathaway...there wouldn't happen to be a relation to Janie Hathaway would there?"

"Her mother." I answer him.

"How soon do you need the information."

"As soon as you can get it for me."

"Something like that will take a lot of effort."

I drop the money on his counter.

"I'll call you tonight." I leave the store. The sky is darkening. I didn't realize i've spent so much time with Vera. Usually it's of no consequence to me but I have to keep Rose in line. With her record i'm sure she'll try to run off back to the princess. I'm hoping that being around my mother will keep her subdued. Even as sweet as my mother looks, no one wants to disappoint her. I get in my car and head back to my mother's. It's almost time for dinner and I need to make sure Rose gets in more training. I'll release her from her morning runs while she's in school but i'll turn them into afternoon runs and sparring.

 **Rose POV**

With my down time I decide it's time to check out the house i'm in. Once I have a better understanding of what i'm in then i'll be able to make my escape better. The house has two floors. Plenty of windows but they are all reinforced. There's a finished basement with laundry and a game room. I spy the pool table and grin. The last time I played...I had almost gotten Lissa and I into a spot of trouble. The men I'd been playing hadn't taken being beat by a girl very well. However, I'd gotten us out in time.

After I finished surveying the house I went up to my room. I checked the time and wondered how Lissa was doing. I laid down on the bed, breathing deeply. I'm sucked into our bond and she's in her room doing homework. She's thinking about Christian Ozera. I scoff. What does she see in that sparky creep?

I bring myself back to the present. I could feel that she missed me but i was worried that Christian was slowly beginning to replace me. I feel abandoned. I smash it with the determination that my time here is only temporary. I need to find the right time to get out. Perhaps during a morning run? I'll start running earlier than Dimitri and make my way out. Of course i'll need to make sure he won't be on my tail.

Maybe I have to watch him and see his habits to understand when my best time to escape is. Like what is he doing in town? Perhaps those guys are the ones who can help me get out….i'm pondering more ideas when I hear Olena shout up the stairs.

"Dinner!" She calls. I can smell it all the way up here. I grin. She's an excellent cook. I love her food despite not recognizing most of it. I don't waste time going downstairs. Viktoria is already at the table. Dimitri is nowhere to be found. I thought Olena ordered everyone home for dinner. I do remember her mentioning that he lived somewhere else. Maybe he wanted dinner at home. Maybe it was that cabin i saw earlier.

"Olena," I call her name. "Does Dimitri live in a cabin in the woods? Like a mile to two back behind the house?"

"Yes," Olena nods while stirring something on the stove. "Why do you ask?"

"I just saw a cabin on our run this morning."

"It's his." That ends our conversation. I help put the food on the table and Dimitri comes into the kitchen half an hour after we've started eating. Olena frowns at him. "Dinner was half an hour ago Dimka."

"I was held up." He tries to kiss her cheek but she turns her head away. Her eyes darken. Her jaw is clenched.

"Uh-oh." Viktoria says besides me.

"What?" I whisper.

"I'll tell you later." We both go back to eating and I notice that Olena doesn't talk to Dimitri and he doesn't talk to her. Is she this mad that he was late to dinner? Dimitri is on dish duty while Viktoria pulls me upstairs after dessert. We're sitting on her bed.

"Why was Olena so angry?"

"Dimitri only stays in the city after supper time for one reason." She leans in close. "Dimitri has a woman he sees every once in awhile. Mama doesn't approve."

"But he's an adult."

"She wants him to settle down. Things are different here than in America." Viktoria leans back and grabs a magazine. "She knew he was with her because she is the only one that keeps him late." I think about Dimitri having sex with another woman. It makes me uncomfortable. And not in a ew-that's-my-teacher type of way. More like I was almost….

I shook my head. No. I was not going there. I leave Viktoria to shower and get ready for bed. I need to go to school tomorrow. I'll need to find my escape routes there as well. Escaping from a school of mostly dhampirs was probably easier to do then this house where Dimitri was so close.

As I'm in the shower however the news of Dimitri with another woman keeps playing in my head. But it's actually me. I shouldn't feel like this but i can't help that he's insanely gorgeous. I mean he's old enough to be my fa-wait….not my father but more like an uncle. Yet that doesn't stop my hands or my imagination.

 _He steps into the shower behind me. "I can't hold back anymore Roza." He whispers. "You've ruined me."_

 _I turn around in his arms and hold his biceps. His hair sticks to his forehead and I brush it away. "You've ruined me too." His lips come down onto mine and I kiss him back. My hands tangle in his hair and our bodies press against each other while the water runs down making us slick and wet. His hands smooth down my body and begin playing with me. My breasts are kneaded and I moan. The soap washes off of them and his mouth latches onto my nipple. I bite my lip as I struggle to keep my knees from buckling. Dimitri is on it, though. He grabs me and pushes the shower door open before grabbing a towel. He rubs it against my body sensually. My breathing is shallow and I can see i'm not the only one excited._

 _I've never seen a naked man before but for Dimitri i'm sure he's a decent size. It's not overly porn star huge but it's not small either. I don't get much time to see him before he picks me up and we are walking down the hall to my room. The cooler air forces me to shiver and goosebumps rise on my skin. Once in my room, Dimitri kicks the door shut before he lays me on my bed. He looms over me and is kissing down my body-_

"Rose?" I blink. I'm shaken out of my fantasy by a voice.

"Yeah?" I call out.

"I need to talk to you." It's Dimitri. Oh fuck. This was awkward. At least he couldn't read minds.

"I'll come find you when I'm out."

"I'll be downstairs." I strain my ears and I think i hear his footsteps recede from the bathroom door. I remove my hand from between my legs and quickly finish. I've head enough fantasizing. Nearly being caught by Dimitri was like a bucket of cold water. I quickly wrap my robe around me and dash into my room. I dress in sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. After brushing and towel drying my hair I go downstairs. Dimitri is in the livingroom watching a John Wayne western.

"What movie is this?"

"Three Godfathers." Dimitri answers. He lifts the remote and shuts it off. He then stands. "I just wanted to let you know that since you'll be in school, during the weekdays you morning runs will be cancelled. Monday through thursday you'll run in the afternoons before sparring. Friday, we won't run but on the weekends we'll be doing morning runs. Do you understand?"

"Sure Comrade." I nod with my hands stuffed in my pockets. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"No, after school you'll report straight back here. We will train for an hour or two before you'll complete your homework for the day."

"Wow," I murmur. "You're strict."

"Being a guardian is a very serious matter Rose. If you want to protect the Princess when you both graduate then you need to prove that you'll be capable of doing so." Dimitri glances at me then looks away.

"Anything else?" I ask.

"No," He shakes his head. "Go to bed. You need to be well rested for tomorrow."

I turn around and go back to my room. I crawl into bed and lay there for a while. Sleep evades me. I grab my headphones and phone. I open my Spotify app and play an album that helps me sleep. It's the sound of a crackling fire with a thunderstorm and rain. The noise surrounds me. And soon i'm asleep.


	7. Author Reply to Reviews

**I have read some reviews and I've made some people uncomfortable with the lemon scene between Dimitri and Vera. This IS a Rose and Dimitri story. If the guest reviewer would kindly review the scene where I mention in several parts that he ends up imagining rose and that this is a way to try and unsuccessfully get rose off his mind.**

 **Also, realistically I do no believe that Dimitri would just drop any entanglements he has just at Rose's arrival. At first. At this moment they have not begun to grow romantic feelings for each other. However they are coming.**

 **I have stated I want this to be realistic and true to the characters. Dimitri and Rose will not jump into each other's arms right away because that, in my opinion, is poor writing. If you recall in the books and movies he kept fighting his attraction to her due to their age and status at the academy. I want that same tension.**

 **Do not lose faith in me. This is a Rose/Dimitri story. However. To appease some readers I will not make** ** _descriptive_** **lemons between Dimitri and Vera. He may visit her a few more times but at this point i am unsure.**

 **If you do not like it. You can either talk to me and let me explain myself and the reasons behind it. Or you can skip over the scenes or stop reading. It is your choice.**

Thank you to all of the readers who are following and reading and who weren't upset at the lemon scene. I will reward you all with an awesome ovary exploding lemon between D and R soon


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all who supported me about the lemon scene. I know it was a surprise. But this chapter is a bit longer. Probably the longest yet so I hope you all can enjoy.**

Viktoria is the one that wakes me up on Monday morning. She's in her pj's with a foamy mouth while she brushes her teeth. "Get up," She tells me gently and I groan but kick the warm covers aside. I'm sore from the weekend for training but I push through it as I make my way through my morning routine. I put on the long sleeve crimson colored blouse. I roll the sleeves just past my elbows. Once I've done that I put on black spandex boyshorts to disappoint all the creepy peeping Toms. The black dress follow next. It stops just above my knees. Despire the lack of style it fits me well. Next, I pull on the black stockings and the black flats.

I grab the backpack. I go downstairs with my hair cascading over my shoulders. Olena is making us breakfast and she's alone. I sit down at the table and I'm surprised that she's cooked French Toast with powdered sugar on top. I'm salivating already. "You know," I Smile at Olena. "You don't always have to cook american meals for me."

"Thank you Roza," She smiles back at me. There she is with the Russian form of my name again. It sounds motherly when she says it. I don't mind it. "But this is the food I usually make. I'll have some Russian dishes every now and again but we like this too."

"Yeah," Viktoria says around a mouthful of food. "It's really good."

Olena fists her hips and gives her youngest daughter a hard glare. "What have I about talking with your mouth full?"

Viktoria chews and swallows. "Sorry Mama." She then continues to eat silently. Olena puts a lunch box in front of me and Viktoria. I frown.

"Lunch," Olena smiles.

"Thanks," I feel my cheeks heating up. Olena tilts her head to the side offering a warm smile.

"You're welcome." She turns away to load the dishwasher and I see Dimitri in the backyard when the motion lights come on. He's wearing his morning run gear. His headphones are still in his ears but he's taking them out as he enters the door. "Dimka, good morning."

"Morning Mama." He kisses her cheek. It seems she's forgiven him about his adventures in town yesterday. "I'll shower then take the girls to school."

"You do that." Olena nods and keeps loading the dishwasher. Dimitri glances at Viktoria and I. Our eyes collide for a moment and I can feel him looking me over. It's weird and makes me self-concious about my uniform. But just as fast as he's stopped to look at us he's gone and jogging up the stairs to shower.

Viktoria goes off into the living room and I take my class schedule out of my bag so I know what i'm doing today. It's a different mixture than St. Vladimir. Training it started during the morning. Regular classes were during the evening. So it would go from training to classes to training with Dimitri once she got home. It would be a hectic day.

In less than ten minutes Dimitri has returned. He's reverted to his usual black clothing and brown leather duster cowboy look. I'm tempted to find him a huge belt buckle and stetson to add to his look. Maybe some cowboy boots too.

"Let's go!" He calls out while grabbing the keys and saying goodbye to his mother. Viktoria runs past yelling her claim to the front passenger seat.

"Have a good day, Rose." Olena smiles at me. "I'll pick you up after classes end. I pick Viktoria up in the front."

"Okay, I'll see you then." I smile and leave after Dimitri and Viktoria. I sit behind the driver's seat and lean back against the learner seats. I buckle up and yawn. I'm still tired but I'm glad training is first. It will wake me up enough to pay attention in class. The drive doesn't take long and I don't realize I've dozed off until Dimitri is saying my name.

"Rose,"

"Hm?" I lift my head and notice we are the only ones in the car. "Oh, sorry." I grab my bag and open the door.

"Don't make any trouble." Dimitri says after me.

"Sure thing, Comrade." I roll my eyes and walk up the the school. Other Dhampirs are dressed similarly to me with variations in their chosen shirt color. The male portion of the student body has black slacks, and uniformed colored shirts and ties. I make my way inside so I can find my classes. I don't want to be seen with my schedule in front of my face so I make my way towards the gym after a staff member directs me. In the locker room I chose my locker and am sure to lock everything. I hear snickering. I grimace while ignoring them.

If i get into trouble here then I won't be able to escape as easily. I need to blend in. make people drop their guards. I change into my gym clothes then I go into the workout area. I begin stretching while the gym teacher has the students running laps before class starts. After I stretch I run laps as well and soon everyone is out and ready to go. The teacher calls us back and soon we are sparring with each other. It doesn't take me long catch up or for everyone to realize i'm not a force to be reckoned with.

"You're doing good…" The teachers checks her roll call chart. "Hathaway. Better than I would have expected."

"Hathaway?"

"Rose Hathaway?"

"The girl who ran away with the Dragomir Princess?" The kids around me whisper.

"That's me!" I exclaim. I know the news will be around school like wildfire. There goes my low profile. But the gym teacher blew it when she said my name. Although I didn't help either by confirming it. I continue with the class but everyone acts differently around me. They are more hesitant when fighting me. I guess they know I'm training with Dimitri.

By the time class is over i'm bored. It seems the Hathaway name carries more weight that I would like. I'll have to change something when I get out of here. Maybe I'll dye my hair blond. Or maybe red. I always did want to try red.

Not the point. As I'm leaving class I feel eyes on me. I also hear snickering. Even St. Basil's isn't without it's bullying and peer pressure. My stomach churns. Where is my best friend when i need her? I find a quiet place and concentrate. Lissa is in class. She's listening to a lecture on Moroi history of how the elements were claimed. I can feel her frustration about not being able to chose one.

I remember Olena talking about a shadow kissed couple. I'm hoping I can see them soon. They've been busy for the last few days. I need to ask how I can help Lissa. I pull myself from Lissa's head and continue my day. She'll continue her night. She's only twelve or thirteen hours away from me. Give or take a few. Her night is my day and my night is her day. I'm even ahead of her on the calendar. She's still living in yesterday.

The day goes by. At times it flies and others it drags. I'm aware of where the exits are and during a free period I find myself in the library looking for books on the blue prints. I can't find them but I do spy someone coming out of a secret area. I hide behind a shelf and watch them through the books. A section of the bookcase actually comes out. Once the person walks away I zip over and try to find out where the open switch is.

The bell rings and I frown. I'll come back. I need to know what's behind this bookcase. I leave before anyone spots me and I go to class dutifully. I don't need Dimitri on my case and watching me.

When school is over I find Viktoria outside. She's flirting with a Moroi guy who is hiding in the shade. I'm making my way towards her when there's a sharp honking. I turn my head and Olena waves at me. Viktoria is suddenly next to Rose. "How was your first day. I'm sad we didn't have any classes together."

"It was okay. Everybody knows I'm here." I roll my eyes as we walk to the car. I get in the back again.

"Hi Rose, how was your day?" Olena asks while maneuvering out of the school parking lot.

"Typical, I guess." I shrug. I look out the window. "Everybody knows I'm here. I'm infamous."

"She is Mama." Viktoria chirps excitedly. "After first period the news that she was here was all over. I'm sure the house is going to be bombarded."

"Looks like i'll be unplugging the phones and setting up the fence for a while." Olena sighs. "I'm sorry Rose. I had hoped for your day to have gone smoother." I nod. I cross my arms over my chest and I can't stop thinking about how Olena seems to care about me as if i'm her own child. It's…..nice. Since my own mother has been M.I.A. since I was young.

Olena's motherly personality towards me doesn't go unnoticed. She's not judging me by the circumstances that landed me in her home. She wants to help me understand being shadow kissed. She even made me lunch for school. Something, as a little girl, I always wanted my mom to do. When I would go home with Lissa and see how her family was so loving, it made me miss my own mom.

What the fuck am I thinking? I scold myself mentally. I can't be getting attached. But I already feel that if I leave I'll break Olena's heart. I need to stop this. I can't stay as long as I wanted. Olena drops Viktoria off at a gym then starts driving out of town.

"Where are we going?" I ask her.

"Mark and Oksana are meeting us today." My heart starts hammering in my chest at the news. "Now Rose, I want you to know that Mark is twenty years older than Oksana. She saved him and now they are married. Mark is Dhampir like you and Oksana is Moroi. But our community has accepted them."

"A Dhampir and Moroi marriage?" The thought is strange to me but I shrug. "All right." We drive for a while before we arrive at the home. Mark is outside working in a garden and I can see Oksana inside through a window. Mark stands when Olena parks the car.

"Good evening, Olena."

"Evening, Mark." Olena greets him. I leave my backpack in the car as I approach them.

He removes his gardening gloves and extends his hand towards me. "You must be Rose Hathaway."

"I am," I nod while shaking his hand. "Olena says you're shadow kissed?"

"I am," He nods. "Come inside. I'll need to wash up but Oksana can answer some questions for you until I'm done."

"Thanks for doing this." I say to him. "It means a lot."

"I understand." Mark smiles. "I remember how lost we were but I'm glad to offer some help for you." He takes us inside. He kisses Oksana who is sitting in a darker corner of the living room out of the sunlight coming in the windows. She smiles at him and I can see their age difference. She stands as he jogs up the stairs.

"Hi Rose," She stands and shakes my hand. "Let's take this in the kitchen." I follow her and she offers us refreshments while putting on oven mitts. It's then I can smell the baked goods in the air. Cinnamon rolls. She opens the oven and places them on the island we are seated around. She takes them off the pan and takes out the icing.

"How close are you to opening that bakery?" Olena asks.

"Pretty close. We're looking for space to use right now." Oksana puts the pan in the sink and washes it. "Rose, who are you bonded to?"

"My friend Lissa." I answer while I eye the cinnamon rolls. "Are these made from scratch?"

"Yes they are." Oksana chuckles. "They're very popular. Although the bakery in town is my competition."

"They have some good things. Dimitri brings some home a lot."

"Yes, I know what you're talking about. I haven't quite mastered making those yet." Oksana turns with a bag of frosting in her hand. She sets it down then sits. "I have to wait until they cool down a few minutes. But tell me about your bond with Lissa."

"I can see through her eyes. But we can't talk. And I can feel and can tell her thoughts."

"That's typical bonding behavior." Oksana murmurs. "When she uses her spirit does you feel the effects?"

"Yes," I nod.

"If she continues to use them it's going to get worse. It happened to me. The more I used it Mark would be affected and it's like a darkness that controls you almost." Oksana shudders and I can only imagine what happened. My concern is for Lissa. What will happen when she gets to that point?

"What can I do?"

"I can give you a charm that will help _you_ deal with the effects of her using spirit. You'll be able to remain sane." She stands and moves into a separate room off the kitchen. I watch her and she comes back with a necklace and a simple ornament on the end. It looks like a polished rock. "This is rainbow opal. It will help. I can give you one for your friend as well." She hands me a second one. "Give that to her along with my contact information. Tell her to get a hold of me if she wants to talk. I know being alone is not something easy when not everyone can answer your questions."

I take both rainbow opals and make plans to tell Lissa as soon as I can get home. Mark joins us and I ask him questions about how he handles it. The way they talk about the darkness with a look in their eyes tells me it's very uncomfortable to talk about. Something must have happened. It only scares me the way Oksana rubs her arm subconsciously. Had Mark taken her darkness and gone mad with it?

"You'll feel like a puppet once it passes." Mark frowns. "Be careful, Rose. Darkness from Spirit users to their shadow kissed guardians is nearly as dangerous as a Strigoi." I want to ask how much but he glances at his wife and I let it die in my head.

"Can I have a cinnamon roll?" I ask. Maybe a distraction will lighten the mood. I feel like i can cut it with a knife. Oksana drops the icing.

"Of course, tell me how it tastes. Mark needs a break as my taste tester." She smirks and Mark's chuckle rumbles deep in his chest.

"I've tasted some pretty bad things." He laughs. "But she's come a long way." He stands and moves behind her to wrap his arms around her middle. He kisses her shoulder. "I just hope we can get her the bakery she's always dreamed of."

"But with the one in town I'll have some serious competition." Oksana smiles and hands me a cinnamon roll. "Don't hold back on me now. I won't improve if you hold back."

I nod while raising the sweet to my mouth. "It smells really good and it looks great." I said. Lissa used to watch cooking shows. I feel like I'm one of the judges. I take a bite and the flavour explodes on my tongue. I close my eyes and moan. The icing is still warm giving it the sticky goodness and the roll is moist and light with the perfect mixture of cinnamon. "I love it!" i grin and take another bite. Oksana's eyes light up and Olena takes one. She has a similar reaction.

"It's light and fluffy and the cinnamon isn't overpowering. And the icing is sweet." Olena smiles.

"Did you make the icing from scratch?"

"Yes, I make everything that way." Oksana grabs a cinnamon roll and splits it with Mark. They both chew and the earlier tension is lost as we compliment the chef. Olena offers us dinner but Olena declines. Dimitri is waiting for my training. I'm not looking forward to it but i thank Oksana and Mark for their help.

I put on the oral necklace and put Lissa's in my pocket. I'm hoping it will help her. I can feel how she's getting jittery as if she's drank a dozen cups of espresso. "Olena, do you have any postage I could use to send this to Lissa?" I ask.

"Yes, I'll put it on your desk in your room for you. You , meanwhile, better get changed and meet Dimitri out back."

"He's probably mad that I didn't come back after school."

"I'll settle that with him. Don't you worry." Olena smiles as she pulls into the garage of her home. I race upstairs and change before racing downstairs. Dimitri is doing Tai-chi when I find him.

"You're late." He grumbles

"I know. Olena needed me."

"Stretch," He orders. I begin doing as he says. He trains me hard for an hour and a half before sending me inside, sweaty and aching. I shower and get ready for dinner. While I get ready I call Lissa on skype. She answers with a smile.

"Hey Rose,"

"Hey," I grin. "So I've got some news for you." I'm anxious to tell her.

"What?"

"I've found another Spirit user here in Baia."

"What's spirit?" Her brow furrows.

"You're abilities." I explain. "How you were able to heal me and how we are bonded is because of Spirit. That's your element Liss."

"Wow…" I can see the shock in her eyes. "Seriously? Someone like you and me?" She asks once she recovers.

I nod. "Yes, her husband is bonded to her like we are. But they've had more experience so they answered a lot of questions I had. And they also talked about bad things that can happen when you are using Spirit, Lis." I go into more detail about what Mark and Oksana said before I bring up the opal necklace. I hold it up to the camera. "If you wear this then you should be okay. She also gave me her contact information so you can call her."

"You're going to send it right?"

"Of course, um, I'll type her information to you and then the package will be there soon."

"Wow Rose, there is at least one benefit to you leaving."

"I still miss you."

"I know," Liss smiles sadly. "I miss you too." We talk a little bit more and I ask how she is since her run in with Jesse and Ray.

"Is Christian Ozera still hanging around?"

"He is…" Lissa looks away and a goofy smile comes on her face. I feel her stomach flip with excitement.

"You're totally crushing on him!" I say to her.

Lissa blushes. "I'm actually dating him, Rose." She confesses to me.

"You're not just doing this because he saved you, are you?"

"No," Lissa shook her head. "I was in my secret place above the chapel and he was up there at the same time. We were just hanging out and talking and then he asked me out. I told him i'd think about it and I was on my way to meet him when Jesse and Ray cornered me."

"Well i'm glad he was there." I grumble. "I'll be back soon. Don't you worry."

"I know Rose. I've got to go though."

"Yeah me too. I've got to eat dinner."

"Talk to you later?" Lissa asks me.

"Always." I agree then sign off and shut the computer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rose Bio credited to the Vampire Academy Wiki Page.**

 **Dimitri Pov**

I haven't had a chance to look over her information since Vlad got it to me. Now that she's done with training and dinner is over I retreat to my cabin to read her file and maybe a good western. My cabin is modest. It has modern amenities that I enjoy. The open floor plan joins together the kitchen and den area. There entire second floor is my bedroom mixed with an office and workout space. I jog up the stairs to my computer. Rose's file sits nice and neat on the flat surface.

 **Name: Rosemarie "Rose" Hathaway**

 **Species: Dhampir**

 **DOB: March 29th 1992**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Parent(s)**

 **Mother: Janine Hathaway**

 **Guardian to Lord Szelzky**

 **Unmarried**

 **Age 38**

 **Last known location: Nepal**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Father: Ibrahim "Abe" Mazur**

 **Moroi-Earth Element**

 **Guardian-Pavel**

 **Unmarried**

 **Age 40**

 **Last known location: Baia, Russia**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Physical Appearance:**

 **Hair: Dark brown**

 **Eyes: Brown with flecks of gold**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Weight: 150 LBS**

 **Ethnicity: Caucasian**

 **Relationships**

 **Friend(s): Princess Vasilisa Dragomir**

 **Education: Attending St. Basil's Academy-Third Year**

 **Previously attended: St. Vladimir's Academy**

I finish reading the file. It's not much on Rose but the information sure is interesting. Her father lives in Baia? A Moroi no less. Perhaps he is watching Rose. I'll need to check on that. I think about the girl who I'm supposed to be training. She's got fire in her. She picks up quickly on what I'm teaching her. Her beauty hides the beast within.

I don't know when I'm supposed to send her back to St. Vladimir's. At this rate she won't be here any longer than a month. I know Kirova wanted her to be gone longer but what am I supposed to do when she finishes her training? It's hard enough being around her.

She is attractive. She can make anything look good on her. I was stunned by how she looked in the school uniform. I had momentarily forgotten myself. When she fights with me I can see a fire burning in her eyes and it only attracts me more. Her determination and drive are a force to be reckoned with.

As I continue reading the file I read about the car crash two years ago involving the dragomir family and Rose. Only Princess Vasilisa and Rose survived. The report is confusing and I want to know more but it doesn't offer me anything else. Rose was unharmed while the Princess had severe wounds. Perhaps the princess cushioned Rose's body during the crash.

I spend an hour completing her file and going over the information with what I know. After I'm finished I focus on Rose's father. I'm assuming she does not know the man. And if he's here in Baia then there's no doubt he's looking out for his daughter.

I look at the file before closing it and going into the shower. The hot water running down my back does nothing to relax my muscles. I frown with disappointment. I get out and dress before laying down on my bed with a western in my hands. Reading barely takes the edge off my swirling thoughts. I kept thinking of Rose when I was with Vera. I shouldn't have thought of Rose at all. She is underage. She's only a few months to her eighteenth birthday but I don't want to be taking those kinds of chances. Especially if her father is keeping an eye on her. That man had the power to destroy me, even with my status as a guardian. Even so, I can't help but recall the way her chest rose and fell with each heavy breath she took and how she felt against me when I pinned her.

 **Next day: After school**

"I've noticed something about you."

"Oh?" Rose asks arched her brow.

"Yes, You're not using your whole body in your defense movements. I could easily overpower you and pin you like I have been."

"Hey I-"

I lift my hand up to silence her. "That's why I'm going to teach you how to use your whole body. If don't correctly you can fling me from behind you and over your head onto my back at your feet." She doesn't speak but I can tell she's interested in this move. I approach her. "Touch my shoulders, next to my neck." I tell her. She places them there. I place mine on her shoulders more towards her arm.

"You have to have your hands on the inside, close to their neck, Rose. That's key." We're standing close to each other. Legs bent and our breaths mingling from our earlier sparring. "Now,

turn around, stepping away from them, pulling them towards you this throws off their balance, and grab their arm." She does so, slowly with me. THis is only a show and tell practice. I wonder if she'll be able to do it. "Place your bottom into my hips,"

"Excuse me?"

"It throws your opponent off balance." I growl. This probably wasn't the best move to show her. "Now bend over, squat, and lift, while pulling their arm forward. You should be able to hold them on your hips."

"How's this?" She groans. She's holding me.

"Good."

"What next? Toss you into the air?"

"No," I shake my head. That gives the person the time to land on their feet. You need them to fall from hip height before they can gain their balance and counter you. What you need to do is roll them off of your hip. The goal is to let the ground knock the wind out of them." I get onto the ground pretending as if she had just completed this part of the move.

"Once they are on the ground make sure they slap the floor as they hit to prevent friction. _Do Not Let Go_ of them until they have been on the floor for about two seconds." This could alternatively be taught as a strike as soon as they hit the floor or run as fast as you can move." I get back up onto my feet.

"Ready to try this out for real Comrade?" She turns to face me and I can see the eagerness in her eyes. It gets my heart pounding. I nod. We get into a fighting stance and she manages to start the move but not complete it. "You're on your guard. You're expecting it!" She defends. "Of course it won't work."

I raise my hands in the air. "All right. Then let's fight and you can throw it in whenever you feel like it." We begin our sparring and I'm waiting and watching. But it seems she's dragging this out. She thinks I'm going to expect it right away. Good move. She's learning. "Shit," I curse when I find myself on my back. She's done it. And she's laughing as she kneels over me. I feel my lips tug upwards. "Well done, Roza."

"Thank you." She smiles back at me.

"But you forgot one thing."

"What?" Her brow furrows and I smirk.

"The counter attack." I tug her down then roll over. She's pressed beneath me. My body weight is pinning her and I know it's inappropriate but I can't help but feel pleasure. My mind goes wild imagining her in my cabin and there's no clothes between us. She's moaning for me. Begging me to touch her.

I quickly get up when I can feel myself getting harder. I hope to God she didn't feel it either. I take deep breaths and try to relax the hard on in my pants. "That's all for now." I mutter.

"But we've only been at this for forty five minutes." She adds as she gets up from the ground.

"Would you rather run?"

"No, i want to practice this move." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"No more today." I repeat. "Homework," I order her as I point to my mother's house.

"Fine," She rolls her eyes at me and I want to punish her for it. She walks towards the house and I find my phone. I text Vera. This need for Rose isn't going away anytime soon.

Vera is in bed and I'm getting dressed to leave. "You usually don't call this often." She says after taking a puff of her cigarette. "What has your feathers ruffles?"

"A new student." I reply.

"I see." Vera nods. "Dimitri, I like what we have here but if you're going to call me and imagine her…"

"Then what?" I ask, turning to her. "I thought there were no strings attached."

"There aren't. I just don't want you to get yourself in trouble with this girl." She stands from the bed, still naked and makes her way over to me. "Don't be stupid Dimitri. I've known you since our school days. I'm available like always. I don't want to see you in trouble after all you've accomplished."

Sometimes I forget Vera is just more than a casual fling. We graduated together and our mutual respect allows for intimacy as well as advice. "Thank you Vera." I kiss her cheek. "I need a favor from you?"

"Yes?"

"Can you look into this?" I hand her a paper from my duster pocket.

"I'll let you know what I find."

"Thank you."

"Stay out of trouble Dimitri. She's underage….I assume."

"She is." I nod. I leave Vera with her mission. I stop by the bakery and pick up something for dinner. Mama hopefully won't be mad at me again. She knows about Vera. But she's never gotten mad before. I wonder what changed her mind. Maybe it really was because I was late.

I'm going to my car when I hear a familiar voice. "Dimka!" I turn and Yeva is making her way towards me.

"Hello," I smile and kiss her cheek.

"Let your mother know I'll be by tomorrow for supper."

"I will." She leaves me and I frown at her briefness. What trouble is she going to cause now?


	10. Chapter 10

**To the reviewer El, I went back to look at the word you had a question about. I did have a spelling an error and you were right.**

 **To the user commenting about Vera's age. I'm only human. However, Vera will remain to be around Dimitri's age now.**

 **To the user commenting about Abe's element. I only went off what the vampire wiki page said about him. You may be right but i don't know. That's the source i used.**

 **Also, I changed the uniform because she isn't in St. Vladimir's Academy. This is what it will look like for those of you having trouble mixing a dress and a blouse.**

 **To everyone else. Thank you for sticking with me. It's going to be worth it soon. And get ready for more Rose and Dimitri action**

 **Rose POV**

I'm in the shower washing away the day's training. To be honest i'm really just standing under the spray because i'm replaying my training with Dimitri. The way he jumped off of me so fast after he had pinned me. My body had responded to him. Goosebumps had raised on my arms and I felt him between my thighs. When he started hardening it had surprised me as much as it probably did him.

This is bad. I can _not_ be attracted to this guy if i want to be getting back to Lissa. If he wasn't so damned good looking and if I didn't enjoy the feeling of him against me. I get out of the shower. I can't concentrate.

I dress quickly and plop down onto my bed with homework and my laptop open to skype incase Lissa calls me. I need to get home to her. I've just finished my work when there's a knock on my door. Viktoria is standing there in tight jeans and a sweatshirt. She's wearing converse sneakers but her purse is suspiciously large. Then again huge purses are huge fashion.

"Let's go out tonight." She giggles. "I know where this awesome party is happening."

"How are we getting there?" I ask. A party sounds like a good distraction. Maybe I could make my escape there.

"Well we're going to a study group." Viktoria winks at me. "My friend Kat, is picking us up. Mom already gave the go. You want to come?"

"Sure." I shut my laptop and go to my closet. Viktoria comes in and opens her purse. She's hiding a pair of heels and a silver halter top. I throw in a red tunic while switching my current jeans for dark wash leggings. I'm reaching for a pair of shoes when I notice a new shoe box with a bow on top along with a card. _Have fun_ , is written on it. I show Viktoria.

"That's Babushka's writing."

"Who?"

"My grandma. I didn't know she came over. But what's in the box?"

I lift the lid off the shoe box with a gasp. The beautiful high heeled shoes that I saw while shoe shopping are in my hands. My jaw hits the floor and I'm more than surprised.

"Those look amazing." Viktoria gasps. "If only we were the same size." Her voice is tinged with longing and I chuckle. We quickly stash them in her purse and I grab out backpacks. We head out the door after saying goodbye to Olena. Apparently, we'll be spending the night at Kat's house. At least that's the story. Kat is waiting outside for us and she drives normally until we're away from the house. Viktoria and I then begin changing in the car. We're laughing and I find myself feeling genuine fun. I haven't done something like this since before the accident.

"Thanks for covering for us Kat." Viktoria laughs.

"Anything for you. I also heard Rolan is going to be there."

"Really? Sweet!" Viktoria clipps her halter top behind her neck and fans out her hair. She applies some make up and I wonder who Rolan is.

"I haven't seen that guy at school." I say to Viktoria.

"He's older." Viktoria's eyes seems to sparkle. "He's so amazing." She giggles. "I haven't seen him in a while so I'm excited for tonight." The car ride doesn't last long but by the time we are stepping out of it Viktoria and I are ready to rock. The house is large and music is blasting and lights are on in every single room. It's a two story white mansion. I can only imagine it belongs to a Moroi.

Viktoria and I walk in together and I see Dhampirs and Moroi mingling and drinking. I don't know anyone here but I recognized several faces from St. Basil's. I follow Viktoria as she introduces me to friends until she's giggles when arms wrap around her. A male's face is buried in her neck. "Hello, beautiful."

"Hi Rolan!" Viktoria turns in his arms and they share a passionate kiss. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well." He grins down at her. "I'm glad you could make it." He brushed her hair away from her face. I can see Viktori is head over heels for this guy. "So who is your friend?" Rolan looks up at me.

"This is Rose," Viktoria introduces. "She's staying with us. She's Dimitri's new student."

"Hello," Rolan extends his hand and I shake it.

"Hi,"

"Have a drink," He smiles at me. "Relax, this is a party. You're with my girl. I'll take care of you." He smirks and something about him makes me feel uneasy. However he gets called away and Viktoria goes with him. Now I'm left alone. With nothing better to do I go up to the bar and grab a drink. I turn around and lean against the counter while sipping the drink. There's a lot of people.

"Do you want another one?" The voice breaks me out of my observation. It's Rolan. He's alone. He's gesturing to my empty drink.

I hand him my empty cup. "Where's Viktoria?"

He gives the drink to the bartender and nods at the man. "She's with some of her friends from school. I thought I'd keep you company for a while." He shrugged one shoulder with a drink in his hand. He hands me my drink and I take a long sip. It's warm and I'm parched. "So do you want to dance?"

"Won't Viktoria have a problem with that?"

"It's just dancing. It's not like we're making out."

"If you say so." I put my drink down and move ahead of him to the dance floor. I move into the bouncing bodies of Dhampir and Moroi. Bounce by Iggy Azalea begins playing. It's the perfect tune to dance to. I lift my arms in the air as I start moving my body to the beat. Rolan is right behind me. He moves his body next to mine and I begin losing myself to the music. We dance for several songs before my head starts spinning. I stumble and fall into Rolan's chest.

"You don't look so good." His voice sounds distorted in my ears.

"I need to find Viktoria." I slurr. "I need to go home." My stomach is churning.

"I'll find her for you. But you need to lay down. Come on." He starts guiding me across the dance floor to a large staircase. My knees shake at the sight of it and my sweating palm grips the railing. I reach down and remove my high heels. I carry them in my hand as Rolan keeps his arm around me while helping me up the stairs. I stumble a couple of times. I'm vaguely aware of him opening a door to a bedroom before I collapse onto a bed. Everything is spinning. I close my eyes and hold my stomach. Oh God, what's going on? Something in me is shouting run but I can't find the strength in my legs. I can't control my body. I'm almost asleep when my eyes open when I'm put on my back. I look up and see Rolan. His eyes and smirk say it all. I want to scream. All I can sob is one word as the fear grips me. "Dimitri..."

 **Dimitri POV**

"Where's Rose?" I ask mother coming into the kitchen.

"She and Viktoria went to Kat's to study."

"When will they be back?"

"They're spending the night." My mother is busy reading her book. "What do you need?"

"Nevermind. It's nothing important." I shake my head. My mouth goes dry. I can't shake the feeling of uneasiness. "I'll be back later."

"Drive safe Dimka." Mama looks up from her book when I kiss her cheek.

"Always do Mama." I grab the keys and get into my car. I drive to Kat's house but it's dark. There's no cars there and I know instantly Viktoria and Rose aren't there. I continue driving. I see some kids stumbling along the road and I stop. "Where are you coming from?" I ask them.

"Rolan's house man!" The male laughs while slurring. "He's got one hell of a kick ass party going on."

That's all the confirmation I need. I speed and park out front. I storm inside and The music and lights assault my senses. As i survey the crowd I see the brown hair girl with purple streak in her hair. I go up to her and grip her arm. "Viktora." I growl. Her eyes go wide when she sees me. "Where's Rose?"

"She's upstairs resting. The party got to her head." She tells me and my gut twists further.

"Get in the car. We're going home." I pull her through the house to the foyer. "Car. Now." I growl and point to my vehicle. She pouts but obeys. I go back inside and bound up the stairs. I start opening doors and shouting for Rose. For a moment I think I hear my name faintly. I open the next door and interrupt a couple. The ran is holding the girl down and I recognize Rose when her head faces towards me.

I begin seeing red when I notice the fear in her eyes. I run in. I knock the man off of her and struggle with him as we fight. I kneel above him with my fist raised when I recognize the man. I sneer. "Stay away from her and my sister." I punch him and probably break his nose. He's down for the count and I rush back to Rose.

"Roza, oh Roza." I brush her hair away from her face. "It's okay, I'm here. Let's go."

"Dimitri," Her voice cracks but she makes no move towards me. I lean close and smell her breath. I grimace.

"I've got you." I scoop her into my arms. "You're safe now, Roza. I'll protect you." I stride out of the bedroom and down the stairs. A thousand thoughts are running through my mind but nothing is screaming louder than the danger Rose was just in. I could smell the drink but with my heightened senses I know I smelt something else. I don't stop until I get to the car. Viktoria opens the front passenger door. I set Rose in and buckle her. She's unconscious. I go to the driver side intending on taking both of them home.

"What were you thinking?" I scold Viktoria. "You know what happens at these parties?"

"I never get to have any fun?"

"Fun?" I scoff. "While you were having fun, Rose was almost raped." I growl the sentence between clenched teeth.

"She was?" Viktoria's expression changes to horror. "Did you get to her in time?"

"Yes, but you're going straight to bed when we get home. I'll cover for your dress and stench."

"Rose!" Viktoria's shout alerts me. I look over and Rose is convulsing in the seat. I want to stop the car but Viktoria yells at me to drive to a hospital. I do as she says and she leans in between the seats to take care of Rose. I get us to the hospital in no time. I pick Rose out of the front seat. She done convulsing. I run inside. "Help! I need help!"

A nurse comes running forward. "What happened?"

"She's had a seizure. I think she's also been drugged."

"Okay," The nurse nods and I put Rose on a stretcher that another nurse brings. I follow them but I'm stopped from entering the room. I can see her inside and she's having another seizure. Panic grips my heart but a third nurse is demanding information from me. I relay everything I know and then it's a waiting game. I stay in the hallway listening and Viktoria walks up to me.

"I locked the car." She hands me the keys. "I'm really sorry." She sniffs. "I didn't think."

"No, you didn't. You put both of you in danger." I scold her. "It could have easily been you I found instead of Rose."

"Do you know who was doing it?"

"No," I lie. I can't tell her the identity to Rose's potential rapist yet. But the truth will be dealt with. After what seems like an eternity we're allowed to enter Rose's room. She's no longer in her party clothes but in a hospital gown. She connected to an iv and other things and her heart is beating steading on the monitor. But I notice her blood pressure is up. I frown while sitting next to her. Viktoria sits down on the couch and takes a blanket from a nurse.

"Sleep it off." I order her. "I'll wake you up when she's up." Viktoria doesn't argue and I assume it's because she feels so guilty. Things are silent for a while as I watch Rose. I hold her hand and pray that she's going to be okay.

A doctor enters the room.

"What did you find?" I ask him.

"She ingested Ketamine." He announces. "It's mainly used as an anesthetic for animals. the amount she ingested explains her convulsions and high blood pressure. She'll be asleep for a while as it passes through her system. We've got an IV set up to hopefully help flush it out."

"So it's a waiting game?"

"We didn't see any damage from her convulsions so yes, it's just waiting until she wakes up." I nod and the doctor leaves. I lean back in my chair and somehow managed to relax slightly. She's going to be okay. As far as they know. I look up Katamine on my phone. has a page on date rape drugs. Katamine is one of them.

 **Ketamine**

Ketamine is very fast-acting. You might be aware of what is happening to you, but unable to move. It also causes memory problems. Later, you might not be able to remember what happened while you were drugged. Ketamine can cause these problems:

Distorted perceptions of sight and sound

Lost sense of time and identity

Out of body experiences

Dream-like feeling

Feeling out of control

Impaired motor function

Problems breathing

Convulsions

Vomiting

Memory problems

Numbness

Loss of coordination

Aggressive or violent behavior

Depression

High blood pressure

Slurred speech

.

 **Protect yourself girls and guys. Stay Safe**

When I open my eyes I realize I've fallen asleep. There is a vase of flowers besides Rose's bed. They are red roses and there's a card. I read it. _Get Well Soon._ I frown, there's no name and I don't recognize that handwriting. I step outside the room for a moment and see Rose's doctor talking to a man. His back is turned to me, preventing me from seeing his face. His hair is black and he's tall. I can hear the doctor discussing Rose to this man but before I'm able to investigate further the man nods and leaves. I watch the doctor, he blinks as if he's in a daze. I recognize that look. He was being compelled to tell the man about Rose.

I want to follow the mysterious man but my urge to remain at Rose's side is stronger. I return to her and grab her hand again. "Wake up, Roza." I whisper holding her hand to my cheek. "Come back to me."


	11. Chapter 11-Edited!

**Dearest Readers. writing these chapters is going to take a bit more effort because i'm under orders to ice my wrist. It's swollen and my chiropractor thinks I have wrist tendonitis. Also on January 11th I go back to school so I'll be doing homework as well.**

 **Rose POV**

Rose's head hurt like she'd gone several rounds with a brick. She was vaguely aware of what was going on around her. Like the overwhelming sterile smell that only came with being in a hospital. She felt something taped to the top of her right hand and when she flexed her fingers she felt an IV. Rose tried to move but her body felt like lead.

She tried recalling what happened. Vaguely she recalled being frightened because someone was holding her down before someone knocked them off. The fear had frozen her muscles. Despite all of her training she couldn't have moved if she tired.

"Rosemarie…" A male voice murmured. It sounded breathless like the owner couldn't believe their eyes. "Wake up. I know you can do it." A warm hand held her's and she wondered who was next to her. It wasn't Dimitri's voice.

"Your mother is worried. As am I. Give me some good news to tell her." The voice begged.

 _Who are you?_

Rose's fingers clenched around his fingers in her confusion. She felt the muscles of her face contort in confusion.

"Thank you, Rosemarie. I'll come see you again soon." The hand left her's and footsteps echoed on the floor. For a while it's silent, besides the sounds of beeping machines. Eventually footsteps entered the room and Rose heard a familiar sigh. Dimitri was there. Something about his presence calmed her.

"Roza," His fingers stroked her face. "Wake up. I need to know you're okay." His voice sounded different. Hoarse almost. Had he been crying? Yelling? His voice sounded broken. It tugged at Rose's heart and she tried her hardest to open her eyes or make a sound that she was awake and she could hear him. It's nearly impossible. She was fighting herself. Eventually Rose managed to open her eyes. Dimitri is beside her in the chair. He looked tired. Rose's throat is too dry for talk. _I need water_. Her spit isn't working. Dimitri isn't looking at Rose. He's looking down with his hands on his face. Rose needed to move. Her fingers twitched some and before she had much trouble she managed to lift her hand and hold it out over the space between herself and her teacher before it fell. Thankfully her hand touched Dimitri causing him to look up.

The look of complete relief was clear as he shot up to his feet. "Thank god you're awake." His hand took Rose's in a tight squeeze. "How do you feel?"

Rose licked her lips hoping he'd get the point. He did. When he put the straw between her lips she sucked all of the liquid away. "Ah," she sighed when her throat was lubricated.

"How do you feel?" Dimitri repeated.

"Tired, my head hurts." Rose replied. "How did I get here?"

"What do you remember?" He dropped her hand to cross his arms.

"I remember the party with Viktoria. I remember...being frozen and someone knocking someone else off of me. There's not much else." Rose frowned. She turned her gaze to him. "What happened?"

He looked reluctant to tell her. Her lips thinned and he rocked on his heels once before releasing another sigh. "You were drugged." His eyes go dark and Rose detected he was hiding something.

"And raped?"

"No," Dimitri's eyes snapped to her's and he shook his head furiously. "No, I got to you in time. Nothing happened."

"Where's Viktoria?"

"She's at home being scolded by Mama."

"What about me?"

"Scolding you is going to be my job." Dimitri informed her. "But for now I will hold off until you recover and are released to go home." Rose nodded understanding the trouble she was in. She wished she could remember more of what happened at the party. Maybe it would come back to her.

"Sorry." Rose apologized to him. She grimaced at the IV. "Do I still need that?"

"They used it to flush out the drugs. I'll go see about getting you seen." He left her side. Rose noticed flowers beside her bed. She reached for the card. _Get well soon_. But with no name Rose was clueless about who sent them. Dimitri came back a few minutes later with a doctor. He kicked Dimitri out to question Rose and do a bit of muscle exercises.

"Now you should be fine. But drink lots of water and make sure you get three meals a day. Also some rest wouldn't hurt either." Rose nodded and was glad when the man gave the okay to leave. Rose walked with Dimitri to his car. They were silent for a while.

"Hungry?" Dimitri's voice broke the silence.

"I guess." He stopped at the bakery.

"I'll be out in a minute. Just stay here." When he came back after leaving Rose smiled.

"That smells good." She took the pink box from him and opened the lid. She stole a pastry.

"They are fresh." He started driving again and Rose recognized the way home. Her eating slowed and she sunk into her seat further. "Mama won't lay into you much. She'll be mad but…"

"I don't blame her." Rose murmured. "But thank you Dimitri...for saving me. What happened to the guy?"

"I probably broke his nose." Dimitri told her truthfully. "Do you remember him?"

"No," Rose shook her head. "I don't recall a face."

"It might come back to you." Dimitri was partially glad Rose couldn't remember Rolan's face. Yet the other part worried what would happen if they ran into each other again.

Dimitri was getting ready to move the car when he saw that man again. His back was turned to Dimitri and he was reading a newspaper and drinking something. He was also in the shade which had to clue into his Moroi side. Dimitri frowned as he drove away. He needed to find out if that man was Abe Mazur or not. He was sure that if Janie Hathaway called then it may be him.

 **sorry for the short chapter but i know i've kept you guys waiting a long time so i figured something was better than nothing**

 **Also thank you to a reader who pointed out to me a big mistake in this chapter. I've edited it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**To the reader commenting about how Dimitri and Rose were at the bakery then back at the hospital. Thank you for pointing that out and I have corrected the chapter. Sorry for the confusion everyone. I had stopped writing the chapter and then resumed a while later So I must have forgotten where our lovelies were.**

 **Also we will have some Belikov family action in this chapter. Yes i do mean Yeva as well. I do understand that the presence of Zoya and a pregnant Sonya don't meet up with the timeline set in the books but i've decided to include them this way.**

 **Rose POV**

The drive back home made Rose's stomach churn. She feared Olena and what her reaction would be. Rose assumed she'd be scolded or grounded. She wouldn't blame the woman either. But Dimitri had said his mother had left him with Rose's punishment. Rose hoped it wasn't too serious.

But the fact that she'd been drugged and nearly date raped had Rose opening her eyes in a different way. She was getting too comfortable here. It was time she made a break for it. She had to get back to Lissa. And it had to be soon. When she left for school on Monday that was when she'd do it.

The large home was in front of her before long. She got out with Dimitri and Olena stepped from the house. She was wearing an apron. Her expression was a mixture of relief and what Rose assumed to be either anger or annoyance or maybe both.

Nonetheless, Olena embraced Rose. She smelled of cookies. "Thank the Lord you are all right. You gave me quite the scare when Dimitri called about what happened to the both of you. At least you're alright." She drew back, her eyes filled with motherly concern. Rose wondered if her own mother would ever have the kind of concern.

"I'm sorry." Rose apologized.

"It's fine dear. You're safe now. You're young. You should be going to parties and having fun and dancing…" Olena sighed after trailing off. "Just try not to end up in the hospital all the time. My poor old heart can't take it. Now come in. Karolina and Sonya are here with the grandbabies and Yeva is with them."

"Who are they?" Rose asked as they entered the house. She could hear young children.

"Karolina and Sonya are my daughters. Karolina has Zoya and Paul and Sonya is pregnant. Yeva is my mother." Olena finished explaining before they entered the large kitchen and family room. Karolina was breastfeeding her daughter while her son was playing with action figures close by. Sonya was rubbing her large stomach. Yeva was sipping tea and her eyes seemed to sparkle when she saw Rose.

"Hello," The old woman smiled.

"So you're the girl Dimka is training." Karolina smiled. "You're not to shabby."

"Thanks?" Rose wasn't sure if it was a compliment or an insult.

"Kar," Dimitri growled behind Rose.

"Sorry," She rolled her eyes then turned her gaze to Rose. "It wasn't meant as an insult Rose. I swear. I just don't get to meet any of Dimitri's students that often."

"For good reason." Dimitri added before moving closer to Rose. "I'm sorry to cut this visit short but Rose needs to rest."

"Oh come now Dimka," Yeva spoke up again. "She can have some tea and get to know us."

"I'll join you later." Rose spoke up for herself. "I don't feel good right now."

"Have tea." Yeva insisted as she poured the liquid into a mug. "You'll feel brand new." She pushed the mug towards Rose. Rose accepted it to avoid insulting the woman who'd gotten her the amazing pair of heels. Rose then frowned wondering where those clothes were.

As she sipped the tea it warmed her belly and helped calmed her nerves slightly. However she still felt on edge about leaving. She shouldn't get too close to the people around her if she was going to leave. Yet she already felt like her heart was breaking at the thought of leaving Olena and Viktoria...but what about Dimitri? The memory of the erection against her was still embedded in her memory. Was it merely an attraction to her because she was of the fairer sex? Or was it because he felt something else.

She couldn't stay long enough to find out. She set the tea down then gave a soft smile. "It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry I'm not feeling good enough to stay longer."

"Of course." Karolina smiled as she switched from breastfeeding to burping her young infant. "Go get some rest." She turned her attention to her infant and Sonya continued to sip her drink. Rose felt there was something off about the sister but didn't push it. She had to get out there. Some rest would do her good before she'd leave tonight.

In her room she opened her computer and saw a missed skype call from Lissa. She called her back. Lissa popped up on the screen with flushed cheeks and disheveled hair. "Hey Rose!"

"Hi." Rose replied with a wary look. "Do I need to know why you are so flushed?" She asked when she heard someone in the background. Oh god, was it that Ozera guy? Was he in her room?

"Um," Lissa flushed further as she bit her lip and looked off camera.

"He's there, isn't he?" Rose rolled her eyes while dropping her shoulders.

"Yeah," Lissa nodded. "I wanted to introduce you two." She waved Christian over and he entered the cam smiling sheepishly.

"Hello Rose."

"Hi Sparky." Rose bit back.

"Rose play nice." Lissa scolded her friend.

"I'm looking out for you Lis." Rose defended herself. She turned her attention to the mal Moroi. "You're not doing this as some sort of trick are you? Because you better not be playing with her or else you're going to have me to deal with and believe me I can be back in Montana before you can get your sparkly little ass outta there."

"No worries Rose." Christian flashed her a smile. His hand squeezed Lissa's shoulder. "I am sincere about Vasilissa. I won't hurt her."

"I'll be the judge of that." Rose murmured. "Liss, i'm sorry to cut this short but I'm exhausted and I just wanted to check in."

"Of course." Lissa nodded. "Dimitri must be training you like a dog."

"Something like that." Rose agreed then said goodbye. She wanted to give more of a you better not hurt Lissa talk but she really was tired and she needed her strength to get ready for her escape.

Night fell…

The house was quiet. Rose had everything she would need in her backpack as she crept down the stairs. She left through the kitchen door. She'd need to run between the open yard and the woods before she'd be remotely clear. She'd then have to make it past Dimitri's cabin. She could have taken the road but that would have been too easy to find her.

Rose stood in the shadows in the back porch before she started running. She knew where to avoid the motion lights. With a last look up at the windows of Viktoria and Olena, Rose ran from the house to the woods behind it. She wasn't thinking about the thank you letter she'd left Olena and Viktoria. She wasn't thinking about how heartbroken they'd be or how disappointed she'd feel for leaving like this. But she needed to get to Lissa. They'd be safer together. And something in her mind kept telling Rose to get Lissa away from the academy.

In the woods Rose slowed but remained vigilant. She couldn't see any lights coming from the direction she knew the cabin to be in. She kept walking for what felt like for a while. She could see lights up ahead, probably from another farm house. She turned to move past it and she'd almost made it when she felt someone following her. Her gut twisted and a copper taste filled her mouth. She grimaced. She gripped her stake as her heart began hammering a bit faster at the thought of a Strigoi following her. She definitely didn't need that now.

A shadow stepped out in front of her. "Where do you think you're going little girl?" The voice laughed. Rose stopped as she heard several pairs of feet shuffling in the woods. She was most likely surrounded. "I asked you a question." The voice growled.

"Not with you." Rose drew her silver stake, prepared to fight.

"Oh look," A voice behind her chuckled. "she thinks she can fight us all."

"That's cute. I can't wait to drink her blood. She smells _won-der-full._ " The way he stressed each syllable of the word made her sick.

"Let her have her fun. I like it when they fight. Fear is the best tasting blood. And she reeks of it."

"Come now girl," the voice in front of her beckoned. He stepped into the moonlight that filtered through the three branches. Rose saw his glowing red eyes and pale skin. His fangs were exposed. "Hit me with your best shot."

She gave them what they wanted. Rose swung her stake and grazed the cheek of the strigoi. He moved around her. Rose kept giving it her all and the feeling of dread filled her when she knew that she wasn't going to be able to fight them all off when she could barely land a hit on the first one. The strigoi kept laughing but commanding the others to stay back. There were at least three of them all together from their conversation earlier. It would help if she could see better.

A male scream behind her froze the battle for a second before a blur of movement continued on. "Don't hesitate!" The russian accent was familiar. Dimitri! Rose was thankful and annoyed that he'd found her.

Rose was thrown back into the action when the strigoi she'd been fighting stood in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders ready to bring her close to bite but she moved swiftly. Loging her hip in his groin area before pulling with all of her might in the move Dimitri taught her. The Strigoi flew over her head and she threw the stake down with all of her might. His cry of pain was sickening but after he stopped moving Rose stood and looking for Dimitri. She saw him battling another Strigoi. He staked the strigoi and began approaching Rose. "Rose!" He shouted. Rose turned just in time to see her strigoi come out of the works. She hadn't killed him. She froze in the spot. The Strigoi knocked her to the ground and she pushed against him but he wasn't moving. Dimitri's hands curled into the clothing on the man's back before yanking him off Rose.

Rose sat up and watched as the fought. The Strigoi swung out at Dimitri before Dimitri landed the stake in the man's heart effectively killing him. Dimitri stood there then staggers and clutched his arm. He muttered something in Russian.

"What do you think you were doing?" He growled at Rose. She could see blood on seeping past his fingers. She didn't answer him but started undoing the belt on her hips to create a tourniquet.

"Give me your arm." She ordered him. He pulled off his duster and it fell to the ground. The wound was large and would need stitching. Rose wrapped her belt around his arms as tight as it would go.

"You were going back to Montana." Dimitri broke the silence.

"So?"

"It was stupid of you to think you could make it. Strigoi are everywhere."

"You need stitches." She replied. It was amazing how he was seriously injured and all he could do was scold her. Dimitri started walking and Rose knew he was going back to his cabin. She feared he wouldn't make it. It had to be several miles away. She ran up to him.

"you're not going to try running off again?"

"You need stitches. You're bleeding out. You'll probably drop dead before you even get to your cabin."

"You'd be surprised." Dimitri replied. Silence fell between them as they made the treck. The bleeding didn't stops but it was slowed. They were almost there when Dimitri faltered in his steps. Rose ran forward. She tugged his good arm over her shoulder and tried supporting him.

"Come on," She grunted. He was exactly a light man. "We're almost there."

"I'll be fine Roza. Go back to the house."

"You can't stitch this up by yourself." Rose took the first step onto the front porch. She pulled Dimitri with her and they stumbled through the front door. She dropped him onto the couch before shutting the door and searching for a first aid kit.

"It's above the fridge." Dimitri called out. Rose reached on her tippy toes to grab it then returned to her mentor. She knelt before him and gaped slightly. He'd removed his shirt. She blinked and went back to work. She washed the wound and sterilized it before threading the needle.

"Distract yourself." Rose instructed.

"I've been through worse-ah!" He shouted when the needle pierced his skin.

"Mmhm," She nodded as she pulled the edge of his skin together. She had trouble not distracting herself with his hot body. Goosebumps ran up her arm at the memory of his pressed against him. "How did you find me?"

"I went to check on you." Dimitri murmured. "I found your letters. I can searching for you."

"I need to get back to Lissa." Rose said fiercely. "Something is wrong. I can feel it with her."

"So leaving in the dead of night is going to be the answer?"

"Kirova won't let me go back there. And I hardly have the funds for a plane ticket."

"You could have asked."

"Would you really have let me go?" Rose looked into his eyes. He shook his head.

"Why do you need to go back to her?"

"You won't understand." Rose shook her head.

"Try me." Dimitri ordered. After a few more stitches he murmured her name. "Roza...try me."

"I'm shadow kissed." Rose blurted out. "Lissa can't claim a magic because she's a spirit user…." and just like that the whole story came falling out of her mouth. The entire explanation. By the time she'd finished the story she'd finished mending Dimitri's arm and was cleaning everything up. He hadn't said a word at all while she'd talked.

" _Roza_ ," His soft whisper drew her gaze. She felt his hand upon her cheek while he leaned down.

"Comrade?" She licked her lips unsure of what was between them.

"I was so afraid you would die back there. Or be turned."

"I wasn't."

"No," Dimitri shook his head with relief and Rose closed her eyes just as he closed the distance between them and kissed her lips softly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mature content ahead….you're welcome Romitri lovers**

When their lips touched Rose was shocked to say the least. But it didn't take long for her to return the display of affection. She leaned forward into him. His hand swept past her cheek to cup her neck. Their lips moved against each other as their bodies moved closer. Rose was careful of Dimitri's arm as she pushed him back and straddled his lap. Her hands cupped his cheeks. Their lips moved faster. Their breaths mingled and Dimitri's hand moved from her neck to lazily trail down her back.

Once he reached the hem of her shirt he pulled it up to touch her bare skin. Rose shivered and let out a small moan. Her own hands started to go to his clothing but his lips left hers. His face nuzzled her neck and she felt him sucking on her skin. It felt so good. Rose wanted more. Rose pressed her hips against his erection, pushing a groan from his lips. What would it feel like to have that inside her? Pushing her to an orgasm? She tried to pull his shirt up again but the Dhampir she was straddling froze. The moment was over.

Dimitri easily pulled her off of him and onto the empty spot of his couch next to him before standing. He wanted and ran a hand through his hair almost like he couldn't believe what he did. _Why did he do it?_ Rose wondered.

"That shouldn't have happened." He muttered while pushing to his feet. He paced. Rose pulled her shirt back into place and watched him.

"Well it did." She reminded him and stood up. She stood in his way.

"It shouldn't have. I'm your instructor and you are...underage...my _student!"_

"There are more than fighting techniques that you can teach me." Her brow rose and she moved her hands to touch his arms.

He jumped away before she could. "No, I'll see you back to the house and we won't mention what happened tonight. Ever."

Rose wanted to continue to argue but the glare he shot her told her enough. She walked silently with him until she got to the house. She went inside and up to her room. Her lips and body were tingling from where he touched her. He had gotten excited too. She'd felt it. What was happening between the two of them? Why did she want more?

Rose got into her shower to wash away the night. She was rubbing the soap across her body when she thought she heard someone in the room. Rose rinsed the soap off and stepped out. Wrapping her short robe around her body she stepped into the hall. Her door was slightly ajar. Hadn't she closed it all the way?

Cautiously she walked until she saw Dimitri standing at her desk holding a necklace she had gotten in the mail. "What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Who gave this to you?"

"I don't know."

Dimitri turned to Rose with the necklace in hand. He secured it around her neck. He stepped back from her.

"You didn't just come into my room to ask me who got this did you?" She asked and stepped forward.

"Rose...we can't do this." He shook his head.

"But it felt so good last time. I know you're affected by me."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Doesn't it?" Rose pushed on her tiptoes to kiss him. He was still while he fought it but he then wrapped Rose in his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his good arm wrapped around her waist. Their kissing wasn't rushed as it had been before. It was soft and sweet….then grew into the passion.

Somehow the ended up on the bed with Rose on top to avoid pressure on his injured arm. She straddled him and they both became aware of her nakedness beneath the robe. Rose blushed as she felt him harden under his clothing.

" _Roza...my Roza…"_ he whispered huskily. His head lifted and he pulled the edges of her robe apart slightly. His lips kissed the inside of her left breast. Gooseflesh ran down her arms and she shivered while his lips made their way to her nipple. It was picked and ready for his attention. He pulled the robe aside more. Her entire breast was exposed. His hand fondled her for a few moments and she bit her lip to keep quiet.

When his mouth closed over her nipple she let a soft moan escape. She'd never gone this far with a man before and it was slightly embarrassing but with Dimitri if felt right. She gripped the pillows beneath him as his tongue and teeth began playing with her as well. Without her consent, her hips brushed against his jeans searching for friction.

They both froze for a moment before Dimitri groaned against her breast. "More." He encouraged her. At first she didn't move but her hips moved again. This time pressing into him and she whimpered with the pleasure. He continued to play with her breasts while she rocked her hips. The friction of his pants against her sensitive skin was driving her into a frenzy.

The bed was practically rocking and he kept sucking on her skin. Rose was sure there would be some hickeys. Her breaths came in short pants while she bit her lip to keep to moans from being too loud. Rose pulled Dimitri's lips from her breasts to her own. She need to kiss him. He sat up pushing his hips up into her when she rubbed against him. Her robe fell and the only thing holding it around her and hiding her lower region was the robe tie. Rose thought about removing it but her sudden orgasm distracted her. She froze on top of Dimitri, panting, as her body shook and her mind reeled.

Dimitri pulled her robe back over her shoulders and hid her breasts beneath the fabric. He pressed a soft kiss to her neck, under her jaw. Rose closed her eyes at the contact. A soft smile drifted across her lips as her body hummed with pleasure. "Roza…." Dimitri whispered.

"Yes?" She opened her eyes. He was looking at her.

"Don't tell anyone."

Rose shook her head at him. She felt cool metal and a weight around her neck when she did so. She'd forgotten about the necklace ever since she kissed him. She looked down at the simple gold chain with a sapphire at the end.

"You don't know who gave this to you?" Dimitri asked.

"No, it didn't have a return address."

"A note?"

"Not that I recall. Why?"

Dimitri frowned. "The idea of you….wearing another man's necklace….upsets me."

"You mean you're jealous?" Rose smirked. "Oh Comrade." She sighed with humor as he pushed her hands through his hair. "What are we going to do with you?"

*Meanwhile elsewhere in Baia*

"Where is that necklace?" Abe looked around his office. He was tossing books and papers and opening and slamming things shut in his effort to find them.

"Sir?" A butler stepped forward. "You called?"

"Did you send the necklaces out today?"

"Yes sir."

Abe froze. "Tell me where you sent them."

"Of course. I sent the ruby to Lady Anastasia and the sapphire to Miss Rosemarie."

Abe paled. " _O yebat_!" He rubbed his face. "The ruby was supposed to go to Rosemarie and the sapphire to Anastasia."

"My mistake sir." The butler put his hand over his chest bowing slightly. "I shall retrieve them and return them to the proper recipient."

"Yes, do so quickly." Abe ordered and the man left. Hopefully Rose hadn't opened her's.


	14. Chapter 14

**One of my reviewers was very perceptive with the last chapter. Great job! You figured it out. Annie was correct. Rose received a necklace bathed in a lust charm *on accident of course* No father would willingly send that to his underage daughter. or would he?**

 **But on a quick note. I'm sorry these chapter are short. They look so much longer on google docs. However I'm glad you guys are enjoying yourselves. I don't have plans to stop anytime soon so i'll keep them coming as long as I can. Once this story is finished I will update it to complete though.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **again super super sorry about the long wait. trying my best between work, school, and other writing projects.**

Abe POV

Abe was panicking to get the necklace back from Rose. How could his butler mixed but the necklaces? Hopefully Rose hadn't put on the necklace and run into someone attracted to her. Janine would have his neck. It was bad enough she was ready to kill him over the party Rose had gone to.

She'd already threatened to come to Baia and strangle him while stealing the family jewels. He promised to keep her safe. Now he had to get the necklace back.

He paced. It wasn't going to be easy. But perhaps he should take visit and charm Olena Belikov. Yes. He'd reveal his identity but swear her to secrecy. He'd make up some story about the necklace. He left his home and began driving to the Belikov home. He arrived with a small peace offering of flowers and dressed nicely. Olena was the one that answered the door

"Can I help you?" She asked with a wary expression.

"I'm looking for Olena. I'd like to talk to her about Rose."

"Honey you're too old for her." She arched a brow.

"I'm not here romantically I assure you." Abe smirked. "These are for your home."

"Thank you." Olena took the flowers he offered. "What are you here about?"

Abe leaned close. "I need you to promise you will not spread this information for Rose's safety."

The woman frowned, concerned. She nodded and stepped aside to allow him into her home. She led him to her kitchen where she began putting the flowers in a vase. "What's wrong?"

"First you must know that I am Rose's father." Abe jumped forward to catch the vase as it slipped from her fingers. He set it on the counter beside them.

"Y-you?" She asked astonished. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm keeping an eye on her for her mother."

"What a fine job of that you did." Olena scoffed. "She was in the hospital."

"Yes. I admit I not do my best to prevent that. But you must keep this to yourself. She does not know and I want it to stay that way."

"I suppose." Olena nodded. "You said she was in danger."

"A package was delivered with a necklace inside. It arrived here upon mistake and I need to remove it before Rose wears it or opens it."

"I put the box in her room."

"Where is it?"

"This way." They begin to travel up the stairs to Rose's room. Abe saw the box on the dresser but saw it opened. His heart pounded and his palms began to sweat. He looked inside and it was empty.

"Did you see Rose wearing a blue sapphire today?"

"Not that I saw. Maybe it's still in here." The pair began searching. Abe looked everywhere. He opened drawers and shifted through her closet. He checked under the bed and behind the dust bunnies. Leaning up against the wall under the bed was the necklace. As if it had slipped off the bed behind the headboard.

Abe gulped wondering what had happened. He took it in his hands quickly putting it back in the box. "She will be safe now." He promised. "Thank you for your time."

"Thank you for protecting Rose." Olena nodded. She took his to the front door once more where they exchanged farewells before he left. Abe sighed with relief. He had the necklace but what damage had been done?

DIMITRI POV

The axe came swinging down and the wood split in two. Dimitri picked up the pieces, stacked them, then put another log on the sump to be split. Sweat soaked his shirt, ran down his face and wet his hair.

His arms burned with the amount of wood he'd split already but he needed something to get Rose off his mind. Last night had been amazing. He had to admit that. The way she'd felt beneath his hands and on his lips and the way she'd rubbed herself against him to give herself an orgasm had been phenomenal. He could still feel the way her excitement has soaked the crotch of his pants.

It should have felt wrong. But it had felt oh so right. After she'd come he held her in his arms while resisting the urge to tear her robe away and make love to her. However, when he realized she'd fallen asleep he'd taken his cue to leave. He hadn't seen her off to school or talked to her since. He was tempted to tell his mother to relay to her that training for the afternoon was cancelled. How would he be able to stay so close to her without being tempted to continue what they'd been doing?

He hadn't known why he'd gone into her room. He'd must have gone in there to talk to her or just to be sure she hadn't made another escape attempt and then he'd seen the box and the necklace and once he had touched it, jealousy had arose within him with the need to claim Rose as his own. He didn't know if he'd been Rose's first sexual encounter or if he'd given her her first orgasm but he was sorely tempted to find out. But it would have to wait. Infact it shouldn't happen at all but now that line had been crossed…

What the hell was he thinking? Dimitri wonder as he pushed his hands through his hair while pacing the length of his cabin. His eyes glanced at the couch where he'd first tasted those petal soft lips of hers. Oh God what was he in for? He wouldn't be able to escape her even here.

Last night he'd been reading when he'd noticed something amiss. When she'd been cornered by strigoi his heart clenched in his chest and he'd leapt into action. He hadn't meant to be injured but it was worth keeping her safe. He'd take a lot more than a cut to the arm to keep her safe.

Dimitri was still pacing when he heard someone approaching his cabin. He glanced at the clock, silently cursed himself, then answered the knock at the door. Rose was there in her school uniform. She was looking just as troubled as he was.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"I…" What he wanted to say was he thought that wasn't a good idea but instead he stepped aside and let her enter. His body was intensely aware of her's and how short her uniform seemed to be.

"I wanted to talk about last night." Rose said. "I don't usually act like that. I don't know why i did."

"I don't act that way either." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I apologize."

Rose wouldn't meet his gaze she crossed her arms looking anywhere but him. "Listen, I can tell something is wrong with Lissa and that's why I need to get back. I need to protect her."

"There are guardians for that."

"None of them are bonded the way Lissa and I are." Rose defended. "I need to get back to her and if you're not going to help me then i'm going to keep running."

"Rose" Dimitri sighed pinching his nose.

"I fought those strigoi last night. I'm ready."

"Who do you think she's in danger from?" He let go of his nose and lifted his head.

"I don't know. She doesn't know. I'm only getting her point of view and it's not good." Rose stepped up to him and put her hands flat on his chest. "Please Dimitri," She looked up at him. "Take me home." Their eyes were locked and their bodies aware of each other. Dimitri put his arm around her and Rose pushed on her tiptoes as he lowered his head. "Take me home." Rose repeated in a whisper as she slid her hand behind his neck.


	15. Chapter 15-MATURE CONTENT

**Abe Pov**

He couldn't believe how fast Janine had heard about his blunder. Nor could he recall how fast her throwing arm was. He ducked to avoid the vase she threw at his head.

"How could you mix up a lust charm with a regular necklace?" She screamed as she picked up something else to throw at him.

"I'm not sure. I had them labeled correctly."

"You better hope something didn't happen to our daughter Abraham Mazur or it's your balls on the line!"

"I'm sorry!" Abe began moving across the room to her but Janine stood in front of him, chest heaving with every breath she took and her eyes blazing with fury. Her hand thrust out to grip a fistful of his shirt. She brought her face close to his.

"How can you be _sorry_? You should be mortified! I called you to keep her safe, she was drugged and injured at a party. Then you give her a lust charm which you find beneath the headboard of her bed! You can't say something didn't happen in her bedroom! You better hope that she's still a virgin."

"You weren't sure that she was."

"I'd like to think she didn't want to end up like me and keep that."

Abe felt as if she'd punched him. "Janine…"

Her fist relaxed. "I don't regret us or Rose. I just don't want her to take the same mistakes I did. I'm not calling us a mistake I just…"

"I know." Abe covered her hand with his. "I understand. I am sorry for what happened. but my sources tell me there's something going on with the princess."

Janine's eyes widened as Abe straightened. "Rose will try getting back to her."

"We either need to help or stop her." Abe murmured.

"I'm not sure which. Rose _will_ get back to Lissa one way or another if we help her or not."

"I guess helping her would be better?"

"Yes,"

 **Mature Content-Dimitri Pov**

Her body was plastered against him. Her lips incredibly tempting and with the fresh memory of her orgasm playing in his mind he only wanted to add to the x-rated movie in his mind.

Everything in his mind was fighting itself. Why did he have to want her when she was off limits?

"Take me home." Rose plead him again.

"If i let you go you won't come back." Dimitri murmured.

"Then come with me."

" _Roza,_ " Dimitri's arms squeezed her. "We shouldn't do this."

"We already started. Why stop now?"

Dimitri cursed in Russian before he finally kissed her. He pressed her so close he doubted where he ended and she began. His arm ached but he ignored it. He lifted Rose so she could wrap her legs around him. He supported her with his better arm while taking her to his bedroom. Once inside the room he sat down on his bed leaving her to straddle him. Their kissing was passionate and her hands tangled in his hair. His hands moved to pull her dress over her head. It left her in thigh high stockings and her button down shirt. She kicked her shoes off.

Dimitri moved his lips down to her neck while her hands moved to pull his shirt off. He lifted his arms and grimaced when his arm pained him again.

"Sorry," She whispered.

"It's fine." He replied and returned to kissing her neck. She tilted her head back moaning and rubbed her hips into his seeking friction. He was already hard before she started but grew harder once she did. "Roza," He moaned again. He gripped her hips.

"Dimitri." She panted in return. He rolled so she was on her back. He began unbuttoning her shirt. Her bra wasn't lacy or sexy. It was a simple blue and her underwear was a matching color. Had she planned on this happening? He shook his head before removing her bra and setting the focus on her breasts. Dimitri kneaded the mounds of flesh causing her nipple to rise and Rose to moan and arch her chest. His cock twitched at her sounds.

His mouth watered at the site of her flesh. He began sucking on her nipples. Suckling, biting and pinching them all to coax more moans out of her. Her hands pulled his hair lightly. He chuckled at her rough treatment before a thought occurred to him. Had she ever been with anyone?

"Dimitri please." She begged him as her hips rubbed against him. Her head tossed back and forth across the pillows. He slid a hand down her abdomen to slip over her underwear. He rubbed her over the fabric and felt the fabric become damp with her arousal. Dimitri continued his treatment to her breasts while his hand slid beneath her underwear to touch her skin. Her hair tickled his hand slightly before he smirked at her wetness. Her swirled his fingers around her center and clit before pushing two fingers in to play with her.

Rose cried out with pleasure. She gripped the sheets beneath her tightly. "Please." She begged over and over again. he kept thrusting his fingers into her over and over feeling her tighten. his thumb rubbed her clit for several moments. Her breath hitched with each stroke and without warning she tensed before letting out a deep moan. He stopped his fingers as he watched her ride the wave of her orgasm. She was beautiful. After removing her underwear he lowered his head to lick her between the legs to start a second orgasm. If this was her first time then he wanted it to be on that she remembered.

It didn't take long for her to respond to the flicks of his tongue over her clit. she was soon a moaning mess or begs and pleas for more. He would give it to her. His erection was throbbing inside his pants. His his free hand he undid them and began stroking himself hoping it would bring some relief to the pleasure pain.

When she came again he pulled away from her allowing her to catch her breath. He removed his pants then laid next to her watching her come down from that high. "Dimitri." She whispered without opening her eyes.

"Yes?" He asked while cupping her breast and teasing the nipple.

"I've...never been with anyone before." He glanced up at her to meet her gaze. In all his days he'd never thought he'd seen fear in Rose Hathaway's eyes. But he did now.

"It will be okay." He promised her. "You can be in control if you want to." He added.

Rose bit her lip then nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay." He grinned. He stroke her cheek with his finger before kissing her. He then pulled her on top of him. She was on his erection and if she slid forward slightly then back he'd probably be in her. Her cheeks flushed as she sat there on top of him. He rubbed her back as he sat up with her. "It's okay." He murmured. "I won't hurt you."

She nodded before kissing him. It was slow and unhurried. After several minutes he felt her lift her hips up. He reached down to position himself and when she slid down it was slow. He rubbed her lower back and kept kissing her. He knew words would make it worse right now. Eventually she had him completely inside her. She was still and hid her face in his neck for several moments. He rubbed her back while whispering sweet things in Russian in her ear. Once she recovered she started moving her hips. They resumed kissing as they started off slow but soon Rose was making moans again as she found her rhythm in his lap. She was tight hot and wet and it was making Dimitri nearly mad with desire. It took all he had not to roll over and piston into her like there was no tomorrow. That wasn't how her first time should go.

Her breathing started to hitch again when Dimitri cupped her ass to help her up and down. He could feel her legs shaking on either side of him. He knew this position would make him go deep inside her and hit all the best engorgeous zones. "You feel so good Roza." He whispered.

"You too." She moaned into his neck and whimpered. "Faster." she begged while working with him to move her hips faster. The bed rocked beneath them and both of them released cries of pleasure as they races towards the finish. Rose tensed before crying out and relaxing against him as she came. Her orgasm triggered his own. He groaned into her neck. He smirked. He'd made her come the first time.

"Is it always like that?" She asked him.

"Not always." He answered truthfully. "But I can certainly try."

Rose hummed her approval before her breathing slowed. Dimitri laid back on the bed and pulled a quilt over them. He'd allow her to rest before considering another round. Now that he had a taste of what they could share he wasn't sure he wanted to let that go.


	16. Announcement

dearest readers do no fret i am still here!

I am sorry for the delay but along with my usual routine of work and school I have been moving and getting into my new house. Bear with me a little longer please!

also i'm getting new internet soon because my current provider sucks!


	17. Chapter 17

Waking up after making love with Dimitri was something Rose wished she could relive over and over again. But the memory was short. She ended up bolting from the bed and scrambling to get dressed as Dimitri did the same to answer the door. Before he opened his bedroom door Dimitri yanked Rose close to him and pressed his lips against her's for several toe curling seconds.

"Go out the window and take the long way home. I'll be along shortly." He promised before leaving his bedroom. Rose tugged her shoes on and did as he said. Granted doing it in her school uniform wasn't her favorite choice of clothing. Nonetheless she began doing it and ran from the cabin for a few minutes before stopping to catch her breath. She leaned against a tree, panting.

She looked behind her, listening for Dimitri. Memories of how his hands ran over her skin and the way he'd whispered in her ear as he drove her insane with pleasure filled her head causing her to get lost in the little day dream.

Only to then get lost inside Lissa's head. Lissa was walking down a hall. A door was open during the daylight hours. She stepped outside and for a moment stood still until something dropped on her face. It was blood. She screamed and then Rose was inside her own head again.

Her body shook with the effort Lissa took to try and save the animal. Once it was over she could hardly stand on her own two legs. What was Lissa thinking? Who was after her?

"Roza?" Dimitri's voice sounded far off rather than right next to her. "Roza, talk to me."

"It's Lissa," she replied. "We have to get to her."

"We will." Dimitri promised. "I've arranged for a plane back to the academy. We'll keep Lissa safe." Dimitri picked Rose back up to her feet. He then guided her through the woods to a lone road where he took out his phone and called someone. Not too long after two cars arrived. The driver from the first left and entered the second car. The second car drove off leaving Rose and Dimitri the first car.

"Let's go." Dimitri opened the door for her.

"What about gear?"

"Already handled. Including a change of clothes for you." Dimitri replied. Rose entered the car and soon they were off. "What did you see in your vision?"

"Someone killed a fox and left it hanging above the dormitory door. Lissa tried saving it but she couldn't." Rose shuddered. "I can still feel it."

"Where's the necklace Olena gave to you?" Rose touched the base of her neck trying to remember. "I _was_ wearing it…"

"So you don't know where it is?"

"No,"

"Then we need to get you back there. The longer you two are separated the worse it's going to become."

"I could have told you that from the beginning."

"I didn't know from the beginning but now with Lissa's life in danger, and both of you being connected, your life is also in danger."

Rose fell silent afterward. She prayed they'd get to Lissa in time.

The plane ride was terrible. Rose felt nauseous the entire time due to the magic leaking from Lissa. Once they landed in Montana and approached the academy Rose had changed into combat suited clothes. Dimitri approached a guard at the front gate. But everything was on lockdown. The princess had been kidnapped.

 **I know this is very short but i'm kicking my ass into gear for school right now. I'm almost done guys. I'm relaly sorry about all of this and thank you for hanging in there with me**


	18. Another Announcement

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the super long waits for updates. But i come bearing good and bad news. Depending on how you view it.

I am in the last stretch of college before i graduate next month. I am desperately trying to raise a grade and working as hard as I can to keep my other grades up. This is why I haven't been updating.

So I don't want to be mean to all of my faithful readers but i won't be updating until i'm done with school. Which is soon! I'm sorry guys i really want to walk across that stage. Hang in there with me please. I'll make it worth your while!


	19. Chapter 19

**I felt like I had time for an update this evening. I have only about three weeks left of school so hang in there my lovely readers. Hang in there with me.**

Rose couldn't believe what was going on. Her best friend missing? She tried using the connection between them but she couldn't reach Lissa. Rose gripped Dimitri's arm with a pounding heart threatening to jump out of her chest.

Dimitri placed his hand on her's. "Roza, calm down. We'll find her. I promise." He whispered in her ear as they made their way off the tarmac and to the Kirova's office. With each step Rose's hand loosened on Dimitri's arms until her body was shaking was rage almost. She needed to do something.

"How the hell could she have gone missing with this place built like a freaking fortress?" Rose demanded as she burst into Kirova's office. The headmistress stood from behind her desk.

"Hathaway, I didn't expect to see you here." Her voice was cool and calm but Rose could tell Kirova wasn't pleased.

"My moroi has gone missing and you expect me to remain in Russia?" Rose stopped at the edge of Kirova's desk. "You know as well as I do that i'm the best one capable of finding her."

"I also know that your emotions and attachment to the princess will get in the way."

"Headmistress," Dimitri interrupted the two females staring match. "Rose has improved under my training. I believe she will be a great asset to the search of the princess."

Kirova glared at him, glanced at Rose, then sighed in defeat. "She was last seen entering her room two days ago." She answered. She began giving the download on the information. Lissa's room had been combed through over and over. Clothes were still in place and nothing seemed to be taken. It was if Lissa had just disappeared.

"I want to see her room."

"There's no need."

"I know her better than anyone. I can spot something out of place." Rose growled before turning to go to Lissa's room. Dimitri was close behind her. At first glance the room didn't seem to be out of place but Rose knew instantly that something was wrong. There was the necklace she'd sent Lissa on the desk. Lissa had said over skype that she never took it off. Whoever took Lissa knew that the necklace would interfere with their plans. Rose picked the necklace up in her hands.

"Olena gave this to Lissa to control the dark. I have a similar one. Lissa's in more danger without this."

Dimitri examined the necklace. "Have fingerprints been taken?" He asked the guardian at the door.

"Yes, only the princess's were found."

"And hair strands? Other DNA?"

"Just the princess's sir."

Dimitri frowned. This wasn't getting them anywhere. "You're going to need a lot more help than him darling." The feminine voice made Rose freeze. Janine Hathaway was here? And with-

"Abe Mazur at your service." He smiled as he entered just behind Rose's mother. Rose hardly remembered returning her mother's hug over the shock of seeing the woman.

"Mom,"

"I was coming to see you in Russian and then I heard you came here so I followed." Janine smiled. "I'm ready to help you find the princess and with Abe's help."

"Who are you exactly?" Rose asked the man. She noticed the Dimitri stood silently and closer to Rose.

"Abe Mazur, I have connections in Russia. I'm a….old friend of your mother's to put it simply. She asked me to help." He glanced and shared a look with Janine. Rose knew they were holding back information but it didn't matter because the world around her suddenly went blank, dark.

"Rose?" Dimitri's voice was clear.

"I'm okay." Rose promised. She listened for anything in Lissa's head to give her a clue.

" _Lissa," It was fire boy's voice. What was christian doing there? "Are you okay?"_

" _I think so." Lissa replied. Her eyes began opening slowly. Her head was in Christian's lap. "What happened?"_

" _Someone's kidnapped us." Christian replied. "We've been in this cellar for a while now. They've dropped off blood a few times but I can't tell who does it or where we are."_

" _Are you alright?" Lissa lifted her hand to touch his cheek. They exchanged smiles as his hand touched her's in return._

" _I'm fine. I was worrying about you. You wouldn't wake up."_

" _I'm sorry." Lissa frowned. They both froze when they heard a lock sliding open. Their eyes focused on the door and Lissa tried to sit up but she had no strength. The figure entered, a male, finely dressed with a cane. "Victor?"_

"Holy shhhh….oh this is not good," Rose gasped in surprise.

"What?" Dimitri's voice was in her ear.

"Victor Dashkov, that's who took Lissa. He has Christian Ozera too."

"Where Rose?"

"I can't tell." Rose continued watching the scene until she was pushed out of Lissa's mind. Rose sank to her knees exhausted. "They are in a cellar. They were taking her somewhere when they put a bag over her head. I couldn't see anything after that."

"We at least know who it is." Dimitri knelt down infront of Rose. He held her upper arms. "You need to rest, you're shaking."

"We need to get to Lissa,"

"You're not going anywhere until you're able to stand on your own two feet." Janine finalized the issue.

"A short rest will do you good." Abe added as Dimitri picked Rose up into his arms. He took her to the room that used to be her's before she left. It was still tidy but empty of her belongings. They must have been thrown away after she'd run away with Lissa.

"Rest, Rose. We'll get the princess." Dimitri promised.

"An hour," Rose said meaning to wake her up then. Dimitri nodded and Rose let herself fall asleep. She awoke on her own however and it was to see her mother sitting next to her bed. No one else was in the room.

"Tell me about Belikov." Janine Hathaway ordered.

"He's my teacher."

"Why does he look at you as if he's in love with you?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's admiration for the time he's spent training me and he cares about me as a student." Rose snapped. "We're not doing anything but training mom. Why would you care anyways?"

"Because I do, that's why. You don't need to be going to doing something stupid like that."

"Now's not the time for that conversation Mom. We need to go save Lissa."

"You're not going anywhere." Janine told Rose. It was then Rose realized more than an hour had passed. Several had.


	20. calling reviewers and readers

Unfortunately, I've lost my muse. And I've become much too busy to continue. If anyone wishes tp pick up where I left off please message me


	21. all right i'll finish it

Due to requests i shall finish the story. I am sorry if it is a crappy ending but i will try my best.


End file.
